Welcome to Oz
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: Emily accidentally casts a transportation spell where she ends up at a fork in the road. She descovers that Wicked and the Wizard of Oz are actually to very different worlds even though the characters are the same. But when a war brakes out between the two worlds will she, along with some friends, and the actors and actresses of Wicked be in time to stop them. MY FIRST MULTICHAPTER
1. Prologue

**It's good to see me isn't it? Yes that's right I'm back and this time with my first Mulit-chap. Please review. It makes me so happy just to see 2 reviews. So please do. I know this title has been used by other authors in other stories but it fit the story so well and I just really wanted to use it. Yes, there will be characters from Oz in the next chapter the story won't be made up entirely of OC's.**

Welcome to Oz

Emily was a very nice girl. She had brown hair blue eyes and a smile that could light up the world. She was very intelligent and obsessed with the musical Wicked. She could tell you just about anything Wicked. Emiley had quite a few Wicked Souvenirs, but her favorite out of all of them was the copy of the Ancient Book of Spells. That's right The Grimmerie. She carried it in her backpack every day to and from school. When a teacher told their class to get out a book to read everyone one else took out Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, SpongeBob you name it but she took out the Grimmerie and read it. Most kids thought she was weird and crazy because of her obsession with Wicked. But Emily didn't care what they thought. She loved Wicked and she wasn't going to be talked out of it.

Then one thing happened that changed her life forever…

One day while she was sitting in the cafeteria reading her Grimmerie. (Yes she spent most of her time reading during lunch) she flipped to the back of the Grimmerie and saw a page she had never noticed before. It had a spell on it but it wasn't a spell from the Musical, she was sure or it. She had often sat up in her room pretending to recite spells so she now just about every spell Elphaba said in the Wicked and this spell was diffidently not from the musical. Hey might as well try it she thought. She started to recite the spell not really expecting anything to happen. But something did happen. Suddenly the cafeteria started to disappear and everything went black.

**Oh Look a Cliffhanger. I personally hate cliff hangers but I wanted to try one. So here it is. I already have the perfect idea for the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow or the day after. PLEASE REVIEW! The chapters should be getting longer nearer the middle of the story. I was in a hurry whe I wrote this.**

**-Happy3611 **


	2. BlondesBrunets and Bubbles

**Hey it's me. Like I said I already had the chapter planned out so here it is. I actually started writing this is science because we were doing a worksheet and I got bored so I just flipped over my paper and started writing the second chapter. **

**FOR THE LONDON CAST CHANGE LOUISE WILL BE LEAVING! BUT WILLEMIJN WILL BE TAKING OVER THE ROLE SO THAT MADE ME FEEL A LITTLE BETTER BUT I'M STILL SO SAD LOUISE IS LEAVING!**

**I am so sorry I just had to vent that.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Thank you for being my ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER. So as I reward you get a ****virtual ****autograph from Willemijn and a ****virtual**** hug from Fiyero.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Welcome to Oz_

_Chapter 1/Blondes, Brunets and Bubbles_

At the same time Emily was reciting the spell in the cafeteria…

"ARGH!" Elphaba slammed the cover of the Grimmerie shut. She leaned back against her chair clearly exhausted from all the spell casting she had been doing. She had been up since 4 in the morning looking for a spell to change Fiyero back in to a human. He said he didn't mind being a scarecrow but she still felt guilty.

"Fae, I think you'd better stop. You could use a break." Fiyero said while he walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"But Yero, I haven't changed you back yet and I'm not going to stop until I find a way." She sat down and continued to flip through the Grimmerie.

Fiyero just sighed and shook his head. He sure did love Fae but she could be so stubborn sometimes.

Elphaba looked at him and almost as if she was reading his mind gave him a look that said _I've made up my mind and you can't change it. So if you don't drop it right now I have scissors in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use them. _Fiyero decided to drop the subject because last time she gave him that look she had personally detached all his limbs. Of course she restuffed him afterwards but still he decided he didn't want to go there again so instead he changed the subject.

"Alright, I'll go make us breakfast."

"Fiyero you know you can't cook."

"Yes I can…just not very well."

Elphaba smirked and rose, "Here let me help you." then she started walking in to the kitchen.

Fiyero gave her a look.

"Okay then brainless, I know you can cook _very _well and make _delicious _stuff. So _don't _need any help." She said sarcastically putting extra emphasis on the words very, delicious, and need.

"Oh looks like the woman who was so intent on changing me back in to a human, is suddenly so anxious to have a break."

"First of all I see my sarcasm is rubbing off second of all I've seen what happens when you cook."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are. Remember that time back at Shiz when you were taking that home Ec. class and you were learning how to cook the-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"So let me help you."

"No I can do it myself."

"Okay have it your way."

This proves Fiyero can be just as stubborn as Elphaba.

Elphaba sat back down and continued flipping through the Grimmerie.

Five minutes later she heard the clanging of pots and pans. Elphie smirked and continued to flip through the Grimmerie. Then she came across a spell she had never seen before on the last page. Elphaba looked at it suspiciously. She knew how dangerous it was to mess around with spells but it might change Fiyero back and she now if she ignored the spell and Fiyero stayed a scarecrow forever while the answer sat right in front of her she would never forgive herself. She finally let her curiosity get the best of her. She closed her eyes and started to recite the spell. The exact same spell Emily was reciting on earth. And they happened to be reciting the spell at the exact same time.

* * *

She felt as though she was falling. She looked around but didn't see anything only blackness. She saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing smelt nothing (yeah I think you get the point). She was surrounded by blackness when suddenly she hit something hard. She carefully checked herself for broken bones. Nope, none. Then she stood up and looked around cautiously.

She was on a dirt path in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. The grass was a bright color green and the sky was a perfect shade of sky blue. Almost to perfect. It was very sunny outside; she had to shield her eyes with her hand. She looked ahead and saw the path she was standing on led to a fork in the road. There were to signs in the shape of an arrow each pointing down a road. The one pointing to the left read "Wicked," the one point to the right read "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz,".

"OH MY GOSH! What the heck just happened? I must be dreaming. Someone pinch me. Wait, I'm the only one her. I guess I'll have to pinch myself. OW! No! This can't be real. Wait! Am I talking to myself? Oh my gosh I'm talking to myself! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

She heard laughing and what she saw nearly made her faint. There were 2 giant bubbles one was pink and one silver. The pink bubble held a tall lady in a huge pink dress wearing a very tall hat was holding a wand and had brown hair. The silver bubble held a quite short lady in a huge blue dress, wearing a sparkly tiara, was holding a wand, and had curly blonde hair. The bubbles landed in front of an extremely stunned Emily where both ladies stepped out of their bubbles and introduced themselves.

"I am Glinda the Good formerly known as Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." said the blonde one.

"And I am Glinda the Good." said the other. "Who might you be?"

"Umm…I'm Em…Emily. I'm Emily."

"Well Emily welcome to Oz,' They both said at the same time while glaring at each other. Then they both turned to Emily and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Ummm….It's nice to me you Glinda and umm….Glinda." She answered nervously while managing to give each of them a clumsy curtsy. "Would one of you be si nice as to tell me where I am?"

"You are at the cross worlds of Oz." answered the Brunet.

"THE WHAT!?"

"The cross worlds of Oz. This is where the worlds Wicked and the Wonderful Wizard of Oz cross paths I guess you could say." replied the one in pink. "I'm from the world, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You know the world where Dorothy comes to Oz by a twister and her house lands on the Wicked Witch of the East. Then she melts the Wicked Witch of the West-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ELPHIE A WICKED WITCH!" screeched Glinda.

"Why not after all she was Wicked and" she wrinkled her nose. "Green!" retorted the Glinda from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Glinda (from Wicked). Then she kicked off her shoes threw down her wand down and ran at the other Glinda kind of like the way she ran at Elphie when they were fighting over Fiyero at the site of Nessa's Death. "YOU DO NOT CALL ELPHIE THAT!"

Emily who had stayed surprisingly quiet through the whole argument had decided it had gone too far. So she stepped in the path of Glinda holding the Grimmerie out in front of her and cowering behind it.

Glinda likewise stopped charging at the other Glinda.

"Where did you get that?" the Blonde Glinda asked Emily.

"Oh this? I bought it at a Wicked souvenir shop."

"That's Elphie's Grimmerie! YOU STOLE IT!"

"No. I…I swear I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID ELPHIE WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH A GRIMMERIE!"

"Maybe she was the only one in Oz, but on Earth there are tons and tons of fan girls…and guys who have copies."

"Okay enough is enough. I am a very busy woman so if Emily will kindly step in my bubble we can go to the land of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and Glinda can go back to the land of Wicked people and forget this ever happened." said the Glinda with brown hair in the pink dress.

"Wonderful! Ha Wonderful! That stupid wizard was the farthest thing from Wonderful!" said the Glinda in the blue dress while giving the other Glinda a look Elphie would've been proud of.

"Shut Up Blondie!" retorted the other Glinda.

"Blondie!? That's the best thing you could come up with?"

This time the Glinda in the pink dress gave Glinda a dirty look!

"Please at least I'm not unusually and extremely peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe!"

"Blonde." Stated the other Glinda simply.

They both turned and glared at each other.

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing." sang Emily.

They both turned to glare at Emily.

"Sorry…"  
Glinda from Wicked was the first to recover. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself and slowly tuned to look at Emily.

"Alright. You can either come with me and visit the World of Wicked or go with…her… and visit the World of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You choose."

Since she was a Wicked fan the answer was obvious.

"Wicked," she said.

"Great," replied Glinda. Emily climbed in to the silver bubble with Glinda and they floated up.

**Confused? Most likely, and if you're not you're really smart. I even think I'm confused. In my defense the story looked longer in a word document. And please take the poll on my profile page. Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-happy3611**


	3. Because I knew you

**Yeah so I just realized I abandoned this for like 20 days…**

**Surprised I'm actually updating this? Well I'm surprised that I am too. I think this is the only story I've written where they weren't at Shiz, and I when a got up I wasn't in the mood for writing anything to do with Shiz so I came here to update this.**

**So sorry for the long wait in the update. It just seemed like not many people were reading this so that's why I haven't updated in so long.**

**So we were watching Pitch Perfect and an add for a movie came on and I saw this Blonde woman and I was like OMG that looks like Megan Hilty! Hey! I think that is Megan Hilty! And then I showed her name and I like freaked out! I'm serious everyone was looking at me like was crazy. It was so funny!**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I have no internet connection and I was like freaking out.! No I'm serious I was like MUST GET TO COMPUTER MUST GET ON FANFICTION!**

**Guest: Glad you like it**

**Eriphabottackson: Wow that's some pen name. May I ask how you came up with it. Glad you like it and maybe I'll see if Emily can do that.**

**Elphaba-WWW: To answer your question no, I'm not Emily, and yes I tried to move it for crossovers but I couldn't figure out how too *stupid***

**ME: Thanks for your reviews they make me so happy! How could I possibly express my gratiution?**

**MY REVIEWERS: *stare up at me with wide eyes***

**ME: By giving you either a virtual hug from Fiyero, or a chance to be chased by Elphaba's flying monkeys. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure the last time I gave Elphaba-WWW a virtual hug from Fiyero she put him in her closet… **

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Too tired to think up a funny disclaimer so this is going to be your average boring disclaimer, I don't own wicked or the characters.**

**YEAH, SO I NEED MORE CRAZY OBSESSED WICKED FANS SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YOU WANT TO BE IN IT, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL GO AHEAD AND PUT YOU IN THERE. YOU'LL GET TO MEET THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING, AND I CAN JUST USE YOU'RE PEN NAME IF YOU WANT!**

**I'm sorry if Elphaba is a little OC, and if Glinda is a little OC, although I think Fiyero is pretty good.**

* * *

So...ummm...are you sure this thing wont pop." Emily said while giving a glance at the ground as the floated higher and higher in the air.

"Not a big fan of hights are you?"

"Ummm...not exactly."

"You should try riding on Elphie's broom. That my dear is the scariest thing ever, I mean its not even pink! or blue, so it wouldn't even match my outfit."

"But silver and sparkles match your outfit?"

"Hey! Silver and sparkles go with everything!"

"I thought pink went with everything."

"Yes... well times have changed."

"So what happened after Elphaba left."

"How do you know Elphaba?"

"Well I'm sort of a huge fan..."

"Okay, but what I'm about to tell you, you cant tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well when Fiyero left me for Elphaba I got mad and told the wizard and Morrible to use Nessa to get to Elphie, well at Nessa's death sight Elphie, and I had a huge fight over Fiyero. Because of that fight Fiyero got himself killed by the Gale force. After that I never saw Elphie until all of Oz was out hunting for her. It was too late and some little brat named Dorothy melted her, and that's the last I ever saw of her, she's gone now."

"Wait, so you don't know that Elphie lived?"

"Sorry dear, you must be mistaken I said I never saw her again."

"She didn't actually melt, she just melted in to a trap door. I mean really water allergy? Did you actually believe that?"

"Well, I will admit that did sound quite weird but she wouldn't have lied to me."

"She did because she wanted to protect you."

"Even if they were living where would we find them?"

"In the musical she left Oz but knowing Elphaba she probably came back."

"But where would she go?"

"Kiamo Ko," they both said together.

* * *

"FIYERO!" Elphaba screamed through the hallways of Kiamo Ko. "YOU NEED TO GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Fiyero who had never been an early riser, was _still_ in bed. Even as a scarecrow he still somehow managed to sleep in late, and what kind of scarecrow sleeps?

"Oz, Fiyero! I know you like to sleep in late but this is unacceptable." Elphaba muttered to herself while walking up the stairs.

"If I find you still in bed Fiyero I swear-" She was cut off as she looked down on Fiyero in shock. He was not the scarecrow she had grown accustomed to seeing, he was the Fiyero prince of the Vinkus, well actually he was a wanted fugitive but she didn't care.

"Fiyero get up!"

He only grunted in reply.

"OZ! FIYERO I SAID GET UP!" Elphaba said louder this time whacking him in the face with a pillow.

"Alright, alright I'm up Fae. See look I'm wide awake," he said with a yawn.

"Yes, you defiantly look wide awake especially when you're yawning all the time." Elphaba said sarcastically hitting him in the face with a pillow again.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for! Hey… wait a minute."

_I can feel pain; I haven't been able to do that since I was…_

He looked down at his hands and saw human flesh instead of the clumsy straw hands he was used to seeing.

"Am…I….am I….human?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a human! I'M A HUMAN!" Fiyero exclaimed grabbing Elphaba and pulling her in to a kiss, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"Yero," Elphaba said blushing a deeper shade of emerald green.

"Hey! Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes it is, I told you to get up so we could have breakfast." Elphaba said, while shaking her head and smiling.

"You go on downstairs, I'll meet you down there after I change," Fiyero gestured to his ragged looking scarecrow clothes.

"Okay but you better hurry or I'll eat all the bacon myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Elphaba said slyly while walking out the door.

Fiyero began to change clothes a little faster.

Once he got downstairs, dressed in normal clothing, he saw Elphaba cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Hey I thought you said you already had breakfast made."

"Yes well, considering the fact that you are no longer a scarecrow I thought you might have wanted to actually eat."

"Oh, sorry, and um thanks."

"You're welcome, Hey Fiyero would you go answer that."

"Answer what?"

"The door stupid, someone knocked on the door."

"Someone knocked on the door?"

"Yeah, did being a scarecrow make you go deaf or something." Elphaba asked sarcastically while never taking her eyes off whatever she was cooking.

"No, how else would I be able to talk to you, and who would want to knock on the door anyways? I mean they all think this place is abandoned…right?" His eyes went wide with fear at the last part.

"It's probably just an Animal from one of the refugee camps."

"Why don't you go answer it?" Fiyero continued hastily after Elphaba gave him a dirty look. "I mean wont they find it weird if some random stranger opens the door when they're expecting either, the Wicked Witch of the West, or the Scarecrow?"

"Yero, I'm busy just go answer it!"

"Okay, okay!" Fiyero threw his hands up in defeat and went to answer the door.

* * *

"Hello how may I-GLINDA!?

_Crap. Elphaba was going to kill him._

"FIYERO!?"

_Wasn't he dead?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both said clearly astonished.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" exclaimed Glinda.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE EMERALD CITY!" exclaimed Fiyero.

"What's all the shouting about Fiyero!?" said a very familiar voice.

Glinda tensed up when she heard that voice, was it, no it couldn't be she was dead, she wouldn't have lied to her, then again she also thought Fiyero was dead.

"Is that…" Glinda started,

Elphaba walked over to Fiyero.

"…Elphie," Glinda said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Fiyero managed to catch Glinda before she hit the ground. He gently laid her down on a nearby chair and looked up to see a fuming Elphaba standing before him, if looks could kill, he'd be dead now.

"What the hell was Glinda doing here?!" Elphaba snapped. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Umm…. I don't know she just showed up at our doorstep a couple minutes ago."

"You! YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry Fae I really didn't mean to…" Fiyero trailed off at the murderous look Elphaba was sending him.

"Fiyero Tiggular you should be so glad you're human and you can feel pain right now otherwise I would've…" She trailed off as her eyes went back to Glinda.

"Great now what are we supposed to do with her?" She gestured towards Glinda.

"Well maybe if we just sent her back to the Emerald City she'd wakeup and think it was all a dream." Fiyero suggested.

"Yes, that would work out perfectly fine because no one would react to Fiyero, a wanted fugitive, or the Wicked Witch of the West showing up at the Emerald City carrying Glinda the Good." Elphaba retorted sarcastically.

"Alright then, what if we-"

Glinda sat up and started to rub her eyes, "Oh my gosh! I just had the weirdest dream that Elphaba and Fiyero were alive and-" She looked up and saw Fiyero and Elphaba, "Elphie? ELPHIE!" Glinda got up and tackled Elphaba in a huge hug!

"I thought you were dead!" Glinda said finally releasing her from her hug. "How are you not dead!" Glinda said her lips forming a small frown. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!" she exclaimed, while she slapped Elphaba across the face!

Okay well Elphaba deserved that slap. "Well we thought it would be safer…" Elphaba started. She looked uncomfortable for the first time in her life. She cleared her throat and started again. "We thought it would be safer this way."

"What'd you think I was going to do? Make an announcement to all of Oz that the Wicked Witch of the West was still alive."

"Well… you were never really good at keeping your mouth shut, or keeping secrets." Elphaba stated.

"That was like 2 years ago when I was still a young stupid naïve college girl. I've changed now, and so have you."

Elphaba had to admit she was right, which was something she hated doing. Glinda had matured a lot over the past 2 years surprising both Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Glin… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I understand, but if you ever do this to me again I will make you go shopping with me."

Elphaba's eyes went wide. "It will never happen again. I promise."

"Good."

Fiyero slowly started to back away. Even though Glinda had forgiven her Elphaba was probably still mad at him. While doing so he bumped in to Emily who had gone unnoticed.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Elphaba whipped around at the sudden noise, and turned to glare at Emily.

"Who are you?! How much have you heard?" Elphaba demanded.

"Relax Elphie, this is just my friend Emily, she's the one who-" Glinda started but was cut off by Elphaba.

"Emily? That doesn't sound like an Ozian name."

"Well it's not, she's from earth."

"You mean that place where that Dorothy brat and the wizard are from."

"Yes, and she was the one who told me you were still alive."

Elphaba spun around to glare at Emily! "You did WHAT!? How do you know all this stuff."

"It said that you and Fiyero left Oz in the musical but I knew you loved this place to much to leave forever and I figured you'd come back eventually."

"Okay… then."

"Fae… can we go inside and eat now. I'm hungry and I can still smell the bacon." Fiyero whined.

"Alright," she turned back to Glinda, "his royal highness appears to be hungry, I think we'd better feed him."

They all turned to walk back inside, well everyone except Fiyero who practically flew to the kitchen. Emily walked in with Glinda, Elphaba was her idol but she was kind of scary. Now that she knew Elphaba was actually real and could do real magic, she was afraid she would turn her in to a toad or something.

"Elphie, is that bacon? I thought you wouldn't eat Pig?"

"Glinda this isn't Pig, its pig."

Glinda's lips formed an o shape. Fiyero sat down and immediately started inhaling the bacon, eggs and everything else Elphaba had cooked. Oz it felt so good to eat again.

Glinda sat down and took a seat next to Fiyero who was busy stuffing his face, Emily sat down next to Glinda looking around nervously, and Elphaba sat across from Glinda. The tension was heavy in the air. They all sat in silence glancing at each other nervously, with the exception of Elphaba who was mostly glaring at Emily, and Fiyero who was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

"So Elphie what happened after we last saw each other?" Glinda finally asked breaking the silence. "Emily told me that you melted in to a trap door? Then left Oz but came back."

"Yes, Emily seems to know to a lot about us." Elphaba said while her eyes were practically shooting daggers at Emily.

"Elphaba Thropp! Don't be mean, if Emily had never told me about you, I would have never seen you again."

"I know, it just…UGH! I suck at this! This is the part where I'm supposed to apologize isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Emily, I'm sorry." Elphaba said flatly with no emotion in her voice whatsoever. "There I said it. Are you happy now!?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Elphaba got up and went to her room.

Glinda just smiled and shook her head. _Elphaba said she wasn't a drama queen._

* * *

"Madame, are you ready?"

"Yes, have you're guards ready, we leave at 8:00 tonight."

"Of course we'll be ready."

* * *

"SHE'S GONE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

"She disappeared around eight sir."

"Well search the forests, search the palace, search the every corner of Oz if you have to just find her! We cannot let her escape!"

"Yes, sir."

_I cannot believe that Morrible has gone missing. _Thought the new captain of the guard. _Lady Glinda will kill me,"_

* * *

**So towards the end it started to get really sucky. And wow that was a lot of dialogue! **

**I was so tempted to leave the chapter at the part where Glinda fainted.**

**So the other day my friend came over (she is always a crazy obsessed wicked fan, although not as obsessed as me of course) and we decided to watch The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, so we could shout abuse at Dorothy and her little dog Dodo. It's so much fun! If you haven't tried it yet I suggest you do.**

**YEAH, SO I NEED MORE CRAZY OBSESSED WICKED FANS SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YOU WANT TO BE IN IT, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL GO AHEAD AND PUT YOU IN THERE. YOU'LL GET TO MEET THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING, AND I CAN JUST USE YOU'RE PEN NAME IF YOU WANT!**

**-happy3611**


	4. A Real Family

**So i was at summer camp over the last 2 weeks so that's why I haven't really updated anything. Thank Elphaba-WWW this one, I was afraid that she would refuse to update her other stories until I updated this and... She can be _really _ scary.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yeah, I definently knew the difference between OC and OOC, -shifty eyes-**

**Like RIGHT NOW go to wickedroleplaying . Weebly . Com (with no spaces) its a really cool website that lets you Roleplay as the wicked characters. **

**Also you should go read When Worlds Collide by Elphaba-WWW she's a really talented writer so you should check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Just barely remembered this stupid thing. Have you ever wondered why we even have disclaimers because like 50% of people of fanfiction forget to use these anyways. But its required so I guess I'd better put one.**

**I don't own any of the characters or wicked and blah blah blah... Well except Emily she's mine! **

* * *

SHE DID WHAT!?" Glinda screeched at the New Captain of the Guards.

"Lady Glinda, she, escaped at 8:00 last night. She left nothing except this note." The captain of the Guard stuttered, clearly unused to seeing her ladyship in such a foul mood.

"We'll let me see it." Glinda snapped.

_Miss Glinda,_

_As you are reading this I have already escaped, upset dearie? And I have gone somewhere where you will never find me, and where you have no authority. I'll have you know that I know that Miss Elphaba is alive, and if you so much as whisper a word about my escape to the public then I will go and pay a visit to our dearest Miss Elphaba. So here's the deal you don't tell anyone and let me continue with my plans or your friends WILL pay the consequences. So smile, and wave, and SHUT UP!_

_-Morrible _

Glinda visibly paled while reading the letter, her expressions turned from, curiosity, to frustration, to slightly amused, and then to just down right scared.

"Lady Glinda," the Captain said nervously. "We can have search parties sent out right away."

Glinda though didn't seem to hear him though. The fish was threatening Elphie, _m__y _Elphie. Of course Elphie was more powerful than, Morrible, but Morrible had taught her about half the magic she knew.

"Lady Glinda," The captain said waving his hands in front of Glinda's face trying to get her attention. "Do you want the search parties sent out?'

"Yes, but don't tell _anybody_ that Morrible has escaped. Nobody but you, me, and the gale force, is that clear?" Glinda said sternly.

"Yes, Lady Glinda," And with that he bowed the walked away, to ready the search parties.

* * *

Emily was up and roaming the halls of the Emerald City Palace. Glinda had taken Emily back to the Emerald City with her knowing that if she'd left her with Elphaba... well lets just say things wouldn't have ended well.

Emily was still trying to find her way around the palace, she had stumbled in the laundry room, had interrupted, an important conference, had walked in circles around the throne room, while not knowing it, and had managed to barge in to several of the guests bedrooms at rather unfortunate times, all while trying to find her room.

This palace was so big! And she was so small, often people would walk by and ask how her journey from Munchkinland was mistaking her for a Munchkin.

When she finally found her room, she walked in, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on her bed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, so a few minutes of shut eye would be nice...

* * *

_knock knock_

"Emily,"

"Wha- What?" Came the muffled reply. She sat up straight and rubbed at her eyes trying to make herself look awake. "Come in."

A maid entered wearing a sparkly pink uniform with the letters EC embroidered in the middle in sparkly Emerald Green.

"Wow," said Emily.

The maid laughed, "Well you know Miss Glinda loves her pink."

"Yeah..." said Emily still dumb founded on how something could be so pink and sparkly.

"Miss Glinda called for you. She wants to meet you in her room."

"Of course, thanks for telling me."

Emily got up and went to Glinda's room, which luckily was right next to hers, otherwise she would've been wandering for another good hour before she found it.

* * *

"Ummm..." Emily awkwardly stood outside Glinda's door shifting from foot to foot nervously. "It's Emily can I come in? You asked to see me and-" She was cut off as Glinda herself ope[ned the door.

"EMILY!" She let out a high pitched squeal which no ruler of Oz would be caught dead doing, except Glinda, because she was, well... Glinda. "Oh, its so good to see you, come on in."

Emily walked in to Glinda's _very_ big and _very_ pink room. Upon seeing Glinda's bed she sat down immediately completely forgetting her manners. Glinda noticed for the first time the Emily hadn't changed her clothes since yesterday, even though she had provided clean clothes for her in her closet, and she also looked really tired. Glinda went outside and dismissed the guards in the hallway before closing the door and sitting down on her bed next to Emily. She shoved the letter in Emily's hand, and simply said read it.

Emily fumbled with the envelope before finally starting to read the letter. Near the end she was visibly shaking as she realized that, Morrible was real. Everything that she had read about Morrible was true, she looked like a combination between a fish, and wooly mammoth, but she was powerful sorceress too. Not as powerful as Elphaba of course.

"So I was going to go to see Elphie, and talk to her about this. I was wondering if you wanted to come, but you look really tired, and-"

"No, its okay. I'm fine. I'll go."

"All right, but you might want to change first." Glinda gestured to her dirty jeans and shirt.

"Right," Emily said while blushing deeply.

* * *

"Ready?" Glinda asked looking at Emily. She wore a knee length baby blue dress, with a matching headband to hold back her shoulder length brown hair, which she had curled, and to top it all off she was wearing a blue bracelet studded with pearls, and white pearl earrings. Glinda thought Emily looked a lot like her younger self, except she was wearing blue instead of pink, and was a brunet not a blonde.

"Yeah," Emily replied, still staring in fear at the bubble.

"Alright then! BUBBLES AWAY!" Glinda cried as the floated upward.

"I will not fall. I will not fall I will not fall." Emily muttered under her breath as they rose upward her eyes were squeezed shut.

As they flew over the Emerald City Ozians came out of they're homes and stopped doing they're chores to wave to they're lovely ruler. Glinda gave them a dazzling smile, and waved her wand at them, causing miniature bubbles to fall to the ground. As they flew over the more deserted parts of Oz, mostly forests and rivers, an awkward silence arose between the two.

"Does Elphaba like me?" The sudden question startled Glinda.

"Why of course she does."

"Are you sure it doesn't seem like it."

"Elphaba doesn't warm up to people very quickly. Just give her time."

After that the lapsed in to another awkward silence.

"Was I the first person, to arrive from earth?" This was a question that had been bothering Emily since she had arrived but she was far to shy to ask.

"Well the Wizard of Oz came form Kansas, and so did Dorothy Gale-"

"Did she end up at the crossworlds too?"

"Yes she did, and-"

"And she chose the Wizard of Oz, over Wicked didn't she?"

"Well yes and-"

"But I've heard her mentioned in this world too."

Glinda chuckled, obviously the child didn't know. "Well, if anyone goes in to either one of these worlds, a double is immediately created of them in the other world."

Wait so you mean-"

Glinda looked at the child's face and almost as if she could read her mind she replied, "Yes there is a double of you in the Wizard of Oz."

"But what if I'm evil? What if my double me is evil?"

"Well if she is, then there is really nothing you can do about it. You're double you is a totally different person then you. And if we could change our double selves believe me I would." Glinda gritted her teach and her blue eyes became full of hatred at that last part.

"So you're saying that even if my double me is evil there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes,"

"But, what if I leave Oz. Will my double leave too?"

"Yes,"

"But what if my double leaves Oz, will I leave also?"

"No, Elphie has designed a spell so that wont happen to newcomers, or earth people, like you. Speaking of Elphie we're almost to Kiamo Ko."

* * *

"Hello Glinda," Elphaba said hugging her best friend. "You really shouldn't be coming here everyday people might get suspicious." Elphaba looked in to Glinda's blue eyes and could tell something was wrong. "Glinda, what happended? Tell me what happened." Her voice had a caring side to it, that no one ever thought they would here from Elphaba, now known as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda broke into sobs and she leaned on Elphaba's shoulder for support. "It's awful." Her whole body was shaking.

"Come on Glinda, lets go inside. We'll get you cleaned up then you can tell me."

Glinda let Elphaba lead her inside. After a few moments Emily hesitantly followed them inside. Glinda plopped down in a chair and sobbed in to Elphaba's shoulder for a few minutes until she could finally talk.

"It's...It's...the fish," Glinda said. Elphaba immediately knew she meant Morrible. "She, she escaped from prison, and... and she said..." Glinda broke down in to another fit of sobs while Elphaba tried to sooth her.

"Glinda, what'd she say?"

She got no response instead Glinda just shoved the note in to her hand. Elphaba scanned the note and let out a laugh. Not her famous witch cackle her regular laugh.

"Aren't you mad?" The tears had stopped and her mascara, was dripping down but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Elphaba just laughed again. She pulled up a seat next to Glinda. "Glinda you know I'm more powerful then the fish." Elphaba said while pursing her lips like a fish. Glinda laughed and then she continued. "Trust me, you have nothing to be afraid of."

Glinda smiled and cursed her own stupidity. Of course Elphie would be able to take care of herself.

Elphaba got up and turned towards Glinda. "And knowing you, you probably want to go reapply your makeup." Elphaba said gesturing towards Glinda. Glinda quickly swiped a mirror from a purse to look at her makeup! "OH NO! Elphie my mascara is all ruined." Glinda whined sounding a lot like Galinda. "And I spent so much time putting it on today and now I'll have to redo it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why do you even need makeup anyways?"

"Elphie," Glinda said sternly. "Of course I need makeup. Makeup makes me-"

Fiyero who had heard the racket taking place downstairs, got curious, and decided to go downstairs and check out what was going on. Emily who had parked herself by the stairs, and Fiyero who was so used to people moving out of his way, that he had never bothered to look where he was going, suddenly collided with Emily, and they both took quite a tumble down the stairs. Luckily for them Glinda saw them and did some quick thinking, so that when they were about to hit the floor they suddenly found themselves suspended about a foot off the ground inside a giant pink bubble.

Elphaba turned to raise her eyebrows at Glinda. "Pink? Really?"

"What, pink goes with everything." Glinda said defensively.

Fiyero and Emily both climbed out of the bubble rubbing they're arms and backs. Fiyero was limping slightly, and Emily had a couple colorful bruises on her arms and back. Elphaba immediately rushed over to Fiyero.

"Yero are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fae, I'm just gonna take a seat for a couple minutes." He limped over to a chair and sat down.

Elphaba then turned on Emily. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" She screamed, fire was burning in her eyes. Not waiting for a response, she continued her rant. "AND WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP ON TURNING UP AT RANDOM TIMES AND RUINING EVERYTHING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!? BECAUSE IF I WERE YOU I WOUULDN'T GO AROUND MESSING WITH ME! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND ME ANYWAYS!? ARE YOU LIKE A CREEPY STALKER OR SOMETHING?"

Glinda and Fiyero just stood there in shock with their mouths hanging open.

"Umm...I...well...I," Emily stuttered. Emily had fallen to the ground in shock as Elphaba started to scream at her. Elphaba scared her. She may have been her idol, but she was scary.

"What!? Is this some kind of game to you!? See how many times I can annoy the Wicked Witch of the West. See if I can scare her? Because trust me its not funny!"

"N...n...n...No. I swear it's not!"

"I bet you're a spy sent by Madame Morrible! Well I'll tell you something Emily, If that's even you're real name. Stay away from ME! AND FIYERO! AND GLINDA!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? I WAS ACTUALLY EXCITED WHEN I CAME HERE! I WOULD GET A CHANCE TO MEET YOU! YOU'RE MY IDOL BUT ITS CLEAR YOU DONT WANT ME HERE! SO UNLESS YOU CAN FIGURE OUT SOME WAY TO SEND ME HOME WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOURE STUCK WITH ME!" Emily had finally lost it.

"Elphie!" Glinda said quickly rushing to Emiley's aid. "Be nice! For ozsakes this is my friend!"

Elphaba turned to glare at Glinda. "You brought her here! So she's you're responsibility! So keep. her. away. from. me." Elphaba snapped before turning and stalking off. Glinda turned to say something to Emily but Emily had had enough and had fled at the same time Elphaba had.

Glinda sent Fiyero a pleading look. He nodded and went after Elphaba, Glinda went in search of Emily.

* * *

Emily ran. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away from Elphaba, from Fiyero, and from Glinda. She just wanted to be alone. Tears formed in her eyes, and her vision was blurred but she just kept running. She eventually found a staircase, she sat down and cried.

That's where Glinda found her. "Emily,"

"Go away." Emily managed to say in between muffled sobs.

"Emily," Glinda sat down next to her, running her fingers through the brunets hair.

"It's just, every time I do something she yells at me. She doesn't even know me yet she yells at me every time I do anything."

"Like I said, Elphie just need a little time to warm up to people. I'm sure she's feeling really guilty."

* * *

Elphaba was fuming! She stalked in to her room and slammed the door behind her. She picked up the nearest object to her and through it against the wall, she would fix it later.

"Fae," Fiyero walked in then room and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elphaba brushed it away and rounded on Fiyero.

"WHAT! That stupid little brat thinks she can just walk in here and-"

"Fae," Fiyero said warningly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! BECAUSE I WON'T! THAT GIRL IS EVEN MORE ANNOYING THEN THAT STUPID LITTLE FARM BRAT AND HER STUPID LITTLE DOG DODO! WHICH I HONESTLY DIDNT THINK WAS POSSIBLE!"

Fiyero stepped against the wall and let Elphaba let off some steam before approaching her again. The room was a wreck, she had thrown just about everything she laid her eyes on.

"Fae,"

She turned to look at him her eyes were wide as the horror of what she had done finally sunk in. "That poor little girl. She probably thinks I really am wicked." She slumped down on the bed, Fiyero crossed the room to sit down next to her.

"I'm sure she can forgive you, if you apologize that is. After all she did say you were her idol."

"She must be mistaken nobody could possibly want to be like me. Look at me Fiyero, I'm a wreck."

"No you're not. When I look at you I see a beautiful, strong willed, passionate, woman, who gave up everything for what she believed in, who puts others before herself, and who is the love of my life."

Elphaba brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She gave him a small smile. "And that's why you, are the love of my life."

Fiyero couldn't take it anymore he leaned in and started to kiss his lovely wife, Elphaba kissed him back and with a wave of her hand fixed everything she had broken and turned out the lights.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said looking at the floor.

"Really?" Emily asked. She may have been mad but she was not one to hold a grudge.

"Yes,"

"Your forgiven."

"Thank you." Elphaba was truly grateful. Not many people had been able to forgive her for things that she had done. Not Frex, and defiantly not Nessa. That's why Elphaba never considered them family. That's why she was truly grateful for Fiyero, Glinda, and now Emily. For being able to accept her for who she was. Sarcastic and slightly annoying. These were the people who she called family.

**Elphaba-WWW bare with me. The next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow... and yes you will be in it.**

**Thanks to everyone who volunteered to be in this fic. It would've been really awkward to have know one volunteer and then to have to use OC's**

**-happy3611**


	5. What's Wrong with Kidnapping?

**See Elphaba-WWW what'd I tell ya! I didn't update this story until you updated When Worlds Collide.**

**ExoticPeachBloessom: Sorry I wouldve updated sooner but I was in the middle of blackmailing Elphaba-WWW. What!? Don't look at me like that, I saw you blackmailing Maddy-Fae the same way.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yes you can be scary. Very scary. Thanks for FINALY updating WWC.**

**elphiesglinda: Well you already got my response through PM.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! And if you wanted to be in it but didn't tell me or something like that, then there will be another chance for you to jump in.**

**If you're enjoying this story then you might like a story by Elphaba-WWW called When Worlds Collide. She's a really talented writer and her stories are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the Characters.**

**Emily-um she's an OC /**

**Erin-Elphaba-WWW/**

**elphiesglinda- elphieglinda/**

**Lexie- Lexie**

**Emerlad Reine-Emerald Reine/**

**Bonnie- Me/**

**So Lexie we're just going to pretend you have a fanfiction account in this story.**

**And I'm going to pretend that Erin, Bonnie, and Emily all go to the same school.**

A week had passed since Emily and Elphaba had that (what Glinda would call) an absolutely horrendible fight. Since then Elphaba and Emily had grown quite close and they all had gotten a chance to get reacquainted with each other. And with all the good times they were having they seemed to have momentarily forgotten Morrible, that is until today.

Elphaba was in the kitchen cooking lunch while Glinda was talking about all that had happened since Elphaba had supposedly melted, Fiyero and Emily were in the living room talking about random things when she suddenly found a piece of paper underneath her chair.

"Um… Fiyero, shouldn't we do something you know about Morrible."

"Excuse me?"

"Um… you know the letter," Emily said waving it in front of Fiyero's face.

"Oh, yeah that." groaned Fiyero, who was hopping they could just forget the whole thing. He got up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Fae, we need to talk about the-"

"Fiyero! You know you're not allowed in the kitchen while I'm cooking!"

"But, But I-"

"No! I'm really sorry Yero but I can't have you burning down our kitchen."

Glinda suddenly erupted in to a fit of giggles and everyone turned to stare at her like she was crazy.

"What?" asked Fiyero in a slightly whiny voice.

"I'm just thinking about the time Fiyero tried to take Home Ec. back at Shiz." Glinda managed to choke out between giggles. Elphaba began laughing too when she heard that.

"Hey! Not funny!" Fiyero whined.

"What? What's going on?" Emily said looking back and forth between Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda, a clueless expression was on her face. At that everyone started laughing, except Emily.

When they had all finally sat down to lunch Emily decided to bring up the letter again.

"So umm… I found the letter Morrible sent you," Everyone looked up at Emily's words and there expression grew serious. "And I was wondering what are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to stop Morrible obviously." said Fiyero. Elphaba gave him a look and he immediately quieted down.

"Well we've obviously got to stop the fish as brainless over here pointed out," Elphaba said sparing a glance towards Fiyero. "And we Glinda and I have been talking and we think Morrible had probably gone to the land of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. But we need to send someone over there to check things out but Fiyero and I obviously can't go, and the ruler of Oz can't very well just leave on some strange mission to the other world. We'd send you but you're WAY too young to be going by yourself."

"Well why don't we just go down to earth, kidnap some more Wicked fans, then bring them here to go with Emily." Fiyero suggested.

"Actually you know what, that's not actually a bad idea." Admitted Elphaba. "Emily can you tell us some names of some more Wicked fans like yourself."

"Ummm…. How many people do you need?"

"Five will be okay, and with you that's six." answered Glinda.

"Alright then, I'd say Bonnie and Erin go to my school and they'd die if they got a chance to come to Oz so that's two. And then on fanfiction, elphiesglinda, Lexie, and Emerald Reine."

"That's 1…2…3…4…5!" Said Fiyero!

"Oh so you _can _count." Responded Elphaba sarcastically.

"Wait those last three, those aren't actual names right?" asked Glinda.

"Oh no, There pen names, that we use on fanfiction." Emily assured Glinda.

"Okaaaay then…" said Glinda uncertainly.

* * *

They arrived in England about 3 hour walk away from London.

"Elphie, couldn't you have poofed us closer to the Apollo Victoria," Glinda whined. "My feet hurt and I'm tired of walking! Why wont you let me conjure up my bubble."

"Because," snapped Elphaba who was obviously in a foul mood. "These people aren't used to seeing people flying around in a bubble! Or on a broom. In fact these people aren't used to seeing people flying at all."

"Actually, we see people flying all the time. In air planes, helicopters, private jets and-" Emily shut herself up at the dirty looks Elphaba and Glinda sent her.

"As I was saying, they're not used to seeing people flying around, except in those weird machine things Emily metioned earlier. Besides the show doesn't end for another 2 and a half hours, which would give us plenty of time to get there, and you certainly could use the exercise."

'Oh Yeah!" retorted Glinda. "At least I didn't stay locked up in a castle for a couple months! At least I got out and got some exercise!"

"GLINDA!" Elphaba threw her hands up, her temper getting the best of her. "FIRST OF ALL I HAD TO GO IN TO HIDING! I HAD TO! BECAUSE ALL OF OZ WENT OUT OF THERE WAY JUST WAITING TO KILL ME!"

"WELL I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT IF I HAD GONE IN TO HIDING I WOULDVE TOLD MY BEST FRIEND!" Those words felt like slap in the face, she did feel awful about not being able to tell Glinda that they were alive, and she felt really guilty about it. But instead of apologizing she let her temper get the best of her. "UM EXCUSE ME! DID YOU HEAR HALF OF WHAT THEY WERE SAYING!" Her voice tuned sarcastic and she said the next things mockingly. "KILL THE WITCH! DOWN WITH THE WITCH! OH I KNOW, THE WITCH WILL MELT IF WE DUMP A BUCKET OF WATER ON HER! The wizard's and Morrible's lies get more ridiculous every time." Glinda tried to interrupt but Elphaba started talking before she could. "AND WHAT WAS MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND DOING! OH RIGHT! NOTHING! SHE WAS THERE SMILING AND WAVING AND PRETENDING EVERYTHING WAS JUST A HAPPY HAPPY TIME!"

"WELL I WAS A PUBLIC FIGURE PEOPLE EXPECTED ME TO-" "LIE!" "TO BE ENCOURAGING!"

"SHUP UP!" Screamed Emily, her voice reaching octaves she had no idea she could reach. "Listen to yourselves! You sound like a bunch of children! Now for goodness sakes apologize so we can get there on time." Glinda turned to stare at Elphaba, and Elphaba turned to stare at Glinda. They stood like that for a couple minute until Elphaba finally spoke up. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to let my temper get out of control like that." "Me too. I'm really sorry Elphie."

They walked in silence for the next couple minutes until Elphaba asked, "so who are those 2 girls anyways we're supposed to be borrowing anyways?"

"Ummm..." Glinda turned to look at Emiliy, "You know don't you?"

"Oh yeah, Bonnie and Erin. They're supposed to be going to see some performance, with all the past and future London Elphaba's."

"Alright then, lets keep walking." Elphaba said.

* * *

"And nobody in all of Oz no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring meeeee downnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnng me dooooooowwwwnnnnnnnnn! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sang Idina Menzel, Kerry Ellis, Alexia Khadime, Rachel Tucker, Louise Dearman, and Willemjin Verkaik.

The crowd burst in to applause and I a round of cheering. The crowd shouting out names of their favorite Elpahabas. Particularly two girls in the front. They both had dark hair and were wearing pink and green shirts. They looked almost identical from the back except for one girl was about 4 inches shorter than the other. "GO RACHEL GO LOUISE!" "GO WILLEMJIN!" They both screamed hysterically, obviously having a fan girl moment.

"And that was a lovely performance by our London Elphaba's Past, Present, and Future. This concludes our nights performance you may get autographs by the stage. We hope you have a wonderful time and we wish you a good evening."

Erin was standing near the front of the stage with her friend Bonnie. She had been listening to the announcement but tuned out after she heard the word autographs. "Oh my Gosh! Did you hear that we can meet them! I can meet Willemjin! OMG! OMG! OMG!" She turned to face her friend, looking down about half a foot. "Let's go now! Like RIGHT NOW! OMG I'M SO EXCITED LETS GO!" Erin grabbed Bonnie's as they both tried to weave their way through the crowd but they were so packed in that it took another 15 mintues until they both finally made it to the side of the stage.

"You go get in line to get Willemjin's autograph and I'll go get Louise and Rachel's autographs." Bonnie called over her shoulder already running off to the long line of people waiting to get autographs.

"OKAY!" Erin shouted back dashing over to the line to get Willemjin's autograph.

OMG! OMG! OMG! Thought Erin. She was waiting in line by the side of the stage trying to get Willemjin's autograph! She couldn't believe this was happening she was actually going to meet Willemjin! She had been standing in line FOREVER but this was totally worth it. Finally she was second in line with only one person in front of her, when Glinda, Elphaba, and Emily approached her.

"Hey Emily!" Erin said recognizing Emily from school. "Are these you're friends? Are they wicked fans? Well that's a stupid question they're obviously Wicked fans! I mean they look exactly like Glinda and Elphaba. AND OMG IM ABOUT TO MEET WILLEMJIN IM SO EXCITED!"

"You're Erin right?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes, that's me! I'm so excited I can believe-" She was cut off as Elphaba suddenly poofed her in to Oz! It took her second to realize she wasn't in England anymore but when she did she was furious! "WAIT! WHAT! YOU DO NOT POOF ME TO SOME RANDOM PLACE WHILE I'M ABOUT TO MEET WILLEMJIN! I WAS GONNA MEET

WILLEMJIN! WILLEMJIN!" Erin plopped herself down on the couch trying to comprehend what just happened.

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation. Oz fan girls these days.

* * *

Elphiesglinda stepped off the train at 7:15 she was going to see Wicked tonight and she was SO excited. She ran down the street and bought her ticket at the ticket box. She then went and sat down in her front row seat at the Gershwin. Elphiesglinda was bouncing up and down in her seat she was so excited to see Wicked. Finally after what seemed like eternity the curtain went up and No One Mourns the Wicked started. Elphaba poofed herself, Glinda, and Emily in to the Gershwin on both sides of elphiesglinda.

Suddenly Elphaba leaned over and whispered, "Are you known as elphiesglinda on fanfiction?"

Elphiesglinda jumped in her seat startled by the sudden whisper. Without ever taking her eyes off the stage she nodded and responded with, "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would quit talking during the-" Elphiesglinda was cut off as Elphaba poofed her in to Oz with Emily.

Elphaba lingered behind and whispered to Glinda, "Did you honestly say that about me?'"

"Ummm….maybe,"

"You promised you wouldn't clear my name!" Elphaba's whisper turned to a sort of whisper-shout.

"I didn't clear your name I just told them about… your…um…..childhood?" Glinda offered weakly.

Elphaba muttered something inaudible before responding a little louder. "Still you said-"

"SHHHHSSH!" Said everyone sitting around her.

"Goodness gracious people it's my life and I can talk through it if I want to!" Elphaba practically yelled before sending herself and Glinda after there next target.

* * *

Emerald Reine was glued to her computer screen updating Morrible's Daughter for the 5th time that day. Emerald Reine had managed to update 5 chapters in one day which according to one of her reviewers was a world record.

"Let's see chapter nine," Emerald Reine muttered to herself.

"What in Oz is that?" came a voice from behind Emerald Reine.

"Oh it's just another fanfic," Emerald Reine responded thinking it was her sister or something. Little did she know that it was Elphaba who was standing behind her, and Elphaba being Elphaba, could not resist a good book so she began to read over Emerald Reine's shoulder.

"WHAT!? Morrible has a daughter, took away my magic powers! I'm much more powerful than her and she knows it."

Emerald Reine finally turned around and got a first glimpse at Glinda and Elphaba. "Um who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Emerald Reine asked trying to keep her voice at a calm level. After finding complete strangers in her room, she seemed to be really good at keeping her temper calm and sounding polite.

Elphaba who appeared not to have heard her, or was ignoring her asked, "Are you Emerald Reine?"

"Yes and I was-" Elphaba poofed Emerald Reine to Oz and then turned to Glinda. "I'm really getting tired of these kids."

"Oh come on Elphie they're adorable."

"Glinda you think everyone's adorable."

"Not everyone! _Especially _Morrible."

Elphaba snickered and transported them to their next target.

* * *

Lexie sat at her computer pm-ing Emerald Reine. She laughed as she read through all their messages. She sent a message to her, then waited a minute, no response. Five minutes, no response. Ten minutes, _still_ no response. Goodness gracious where is she? Though Lexie.

"Oh she's at my place," responded Elphaba from the back of her room.

"Wha- Wow. You're green!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So are you Lexie or not."

"Yes, but I don't see why you would need to kno-" And with that she was transported to Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba turned to face Glinda. "You know Glinda that girl was kind of annoying." Her tone of voice turned in to a mocking one as she mimicked Lexie. "Wow, you're green she says. Oh really I hadn't noticed."

"Elphie, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I think that's everyone time to go back to Kiamo Ko."

* * *

When they arrived back at Kiamo Ko everyone was surprisingly calm. Emily had managed to explain everything to them while Elphaba was off, um, borrowing other kids. Lexie, Emerald Reine, and Emily were in a corner laughing and talking. Fiyero had snuck in to the kitchen and attempted to make himself a snack, and Erin was lounging comfortably on the couch tossing her pen up in the air and then catching it while trying to amuse herself.

"LISTEN UP KIDS! I'm Elphaba, this is Fiyero, Glinda, and Emily." Elphaba said gesturing to each of them. "Now I'd ask your names but I really don't want to know them so if-"

"Elphaba,"

"WHAT KID! Oh it's you Emily."

"Umm… you forgot, Bonnie."

"What?"

"Oh you forgot to bring Bonnie here."

Elphaba swore under her breath, but I did not go unnoticed by Glinda.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Mouth!" Glinda said shocked at Elphaba's use of language.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and muttered something else without swear words this time. "Alright, Emily, Fiyero you stay with the kids. Glinda and I will go get this girl okay?"

Suddenly Erin sprang off the couch. "BRING ME! ME! WILL YOU BRING ME!"

"No,"

"PLEASE! I WAS THERE TYRING TO GET WILLEMJIN'S AUTOGRAPH BEFORE YOU POOFED ME HERE! PLEASE PLEASE!"

"I said No kid."

"PLEEEEE-"

* * *

"Glad I've seen the last of that kid for now." Elphaba muttered. She and Glinda were standing in England again. "Okay where is this girl."

Bonnie who had ended up last in line for autographs was engaged in conversation with Rachel and Louise since they tended to talk to people near the end of the line.

"Hey guys," said Elphaba walking up to them as if she'd known Bonnie her whole life.

"Umm…. Hi, do I know you?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Are you Bonnie?" Elphaba asked getting straight to the point.

"I might be, and I might not, why do you need to know?" asked Bonnie suspiciously.

Elphaba turned to Glinda. "I think I'm going to like this girl," she said. Then she turned to face Bonnie and said in a louder voice, "We're going to need to borrow you, for however long we need." Elphaba said and with a wave of her hand sent, Bonnie to Oz.

"Hey where did those two actresses go?" Elphaba asked no one in particular.

"Elphie I think you accidentally sent them to Oz." Glinda responded with a worried look on her face.

* * *

When they got back to Kiamo Ko they saw that most of the girls had taken to fan girl-ing over Rachel and Louise and Fiyero had spontaneously managed to get himself a snack from the kitchen without setting anything on fire.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! JUST BE QUIET FOR OZ SAKES!" Then she turned to face Rachel and Louise. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to send you here so if you would just collect your things I can have you home in no time."

"NO NO NO NO!" Said Bonnie and Erin at the same time. "Please let them stay? Emily already explained everything to them and there willing to help." Begged Bonnie. "Please,"

"Alright fine!"

"YES!" Bonnie and Erin both jumped up and high fived each other before settling down. "Oh! And can you transport Willemjin here too." added Erin excitedly.

"OH! AND DEE!" added Emily.

"AND IDINA! YOU CANT POSSIBLY FORGET HER!" Added Emerald Reine.

"AND MEGAN! BRING MEGAN!" screamed Lexie.

"OH! STEPHANIE! BRING HER PLEASE!" added elphiesglinda.

"AND AARON! BRING HIM! PLEASE!" Added Emerald Reine

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Elphaba yelled silencing everyone. "But if we're gonna bring hem her we're gonna do it the easy way. There is NO way I am going back to New York to get more people." Then she waved her hand and Willemjin, Dee, Idina, Megan, and Stephanie suddenly ended up in Oz!

After a few second of stunned silence, everyone stated fan girl-ing and Erin was so over joyed that she ran up to Dee and engulfed her in a HUGE hug.

Megan who of course loved her fans but was wondering why she had been poofed off the stage in the middle of her performance, suddenly screamed. "STOP!" Everyone froze. "Thanks, now where are we?"

"Kiamo Ko!" squealed Erin!

"What?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and began speaking. "You're in Oz! I'm real, Glinda's real, Fiyero is real, everyone is real, this is not a dream, and you've been volunteered by these kids to help us stop Morrible."

"Okay then…" said Megan who was thinking that this lady was nuts!

After everything had finally been explained to everyone all the kids went over and immediately started to talk to their idols.

"Hey, you're not here to play." Elphaba reminded them. "You're here for one reason only. To stop Morrible."

**So what did you think? If you're not happy with your character let me know. And review please! Reviewers get buckets and buckets of virtual icecream. Thanks**

**-happy3611**


	6. Confronting the Fish

**Hi I'm back thanks to some extremely effective blackmail form EmeraldReine. (How I hate blackmail) :P Anyways, Sorry for the 5….6…..okay let's just say a week delay before I updated this thing again. It's just that I had company over so I didn't think it very polite to stay glued to my computer screen, then my wifi went down so yeah… :P **

**This chapter is dedicated to Rachel, if you read her review you'll find out why.**

**EmeraldReine: Five updates a day, yeah probably isn't going to happen. We can keep dreaming though.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yeah, yeah, yeah you're taller than me by like 4 inches big deal :P**

**elphiesglinda: Glad you liked it! :D**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I'm so happy you like it. **

**Fae Tiggular: Glad you liked it! :D Yeah… that's what I get for not editing. **

**Rachel T: I'm honored that you chose to read my story and I'm really glad you liked it.**

**I just tried singing Defying Gravity… let's just say it didn't end well. I just don't get how people like Idina, Dee, Rachel, Willemjin, Louise, and everybody else who had EVER played Elphaba can go out there sing those songs and make them sound SO good. Especially Louise, I just don't get how she can go out there and sing Elphaba, AND Glinda's part, and I mean those are some challenging songs. And then Rachel goes out there does it for two and a half years! TWO AND A HALF years! Then Willemjin does it in three languages. THREE languages! That's like insane! I'm pretty sure those three actresses just did the impossible! Okay I'll stop my rant now, so to sum it all up in to one word…**

**WOW! That's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or the Characters, or any of the actresses and actors, or any of the people who volunteered to be in it. Alright Long story short I don't own anything or anybody except Emily she belongs to me! :D**

**Erin- Elphaba-WWW**

**Bonnie- Me or Happy3611**

**Elphiesglinda- elphiesglinda**

**Reina- EmeraldReine **

**Lexie- Lexie**

**Summer- Fae Tiggular**

**Emily- I thought we've already been through this, but I'll say it one more time…. once again she's an OC! Original Character!**

**Actors and Actresses, I hope you know who these people are. But there are a lot of people to keep track of so I'll make a list**

**Rachel Tucker **

**Louise Dearman **

**Willemjin Verakaik **

**Dee Roscioli **

**Stephanie J. Block**

**Kristin Chenoweth**

**Idina Menzel**

**Aaron Tivet**

**Megan Hilty**

**Eden Espinosa**

**Norbet Leo Butz **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews, believe it or not actually help me update faster! So more reviews = happy author = faster updates!**

"Will you sing for us? Please?" asked Lexie. She had all her idols here may as well make use of it.

"Sing No One Mourns the Wicked!" Glinda chimed in! "I love that song I get to sing DIEEE ALONNNE!"

"Really?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at Glinda. "You want to sing a song celebrating my death right in front of me?"

"Right…. let's sing Thank Goodness!" Glinda suggested.

"Isn't that the one about our engagement?" Fiyero asked.

"Right… how about March of the-"

"DON'T! Even go there," Elphaba warned.

"Alright, how about As Long As You're Mine!" Glinda asked hopefully.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Elphaba said frantically.

"Why not Elphie," Glinda pouted. "it's so-" Elphaba gave her a look and Glinda shut up.

By this time Reina was doubled over laughing hysterically, Rachel and Dee were attempting to stifle their laughter, but weren't doing a very good job, Megan and Emily didn't even bother trying and were laughing a long with Reina, and Erin was on the floor rolling around laughing like crazy. Fiyero was standing there looking clueless staring at everybody like they were insane.

"Hey Elphaba!" called Bonnie from the other side of the room completely oblivious to the argument going on. She had her ipod pulled out and was texting someone. "There's this girl on fanfiction named Summer, or Fae Tiggular as most of you probably know and she wants to come to Oz. So could you like work your magic and bring her here."

Erin momentarily stopped her laughing fit to ask "How are you even pming people from here anyways?"

Bonnie shrugged, "There's surprisingly good service here." then went right back to texting.

Erin started laughing like crazy all over again.

"So what do you say? Can you poof her here or whatever it is you do?" Bonnie asked Elphaba again.

"No, no more kids!"

"Oh please Elphie!" Begged Glinda, "The more the merrier right?" Glinda asked giving Elphaba her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Elphaba relented. "But I am NOT going to make one more trip back, to get another person." She turned to look at the actresses. "Would any of you care to go-"

"Oh! And she says that she wants Kristin, and Eden poofed in to Oz also." interrupted Bonnie.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright anybody want to go and-"

"And we can't very well poof Kristin here without Norbet," stated Elphiesglinda suggestively.

"Alright someone go with Bonnie to get this Summer girl, someone go with Idina to get Kristin and Norbet, and Someone go with," She looked around and named the first person who's name she actually remembered. "Emily to get umm…Eden."

Megan and Bonnie went off to get Summer. Idina, Emerald Reine, and Elphiesglinda went to get Kristin and Norbert. And Stephanie and Emily went to get Eden.

"Now what?" Erin asked.

"We wait for them to come back." answered Glinda chirpily.

"Okay," Erin shrugged and then saw that Bonnie had dropped her ipod. She walked over and picked it up, "Oh! She has the Wicked App!" Erin exclaimed suddenly. "HEY DEE, WILLEMJIN! Come over here there's something I want to show you!"

They all arrived later with the people they were supposed to bring.

"OH MY GOSH IDINA!" Summer exclaimed while running up to Idina and practically tackling her to the ground. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Woah, Easy kid." Fiyero said while slowly taking Summer off Idina.

"Sorry," Summer said Sheepishly.

Idina laughed "It's okay,"

"Oh Will can I call you will?" Erin asked Willemjin. Not waiting for a response she continued, "Can I have your autograph I was standing in line to get it before Elphaba suddenly poofed me here. Oh and can I have your autograph to Dee?".

Bonnie for the first time noticed Erin. "Erin what are you doing with my ipod!?" Bonnie asked menacingly. "IM GOING TO MURDER YOU ERIN!"

Erin started to run and luckily for her hid behind Willemjin and Dee, "You know this is strangely like our pm's."

Bonnie stopped chasing Erin for a second to consider the matter. "Oh you're right it is," she said then continued to chase Erin.

"ENOUGH!" Elphaba screamed her voice echoed through the halls of Kiamo Ko. Everyone froze at the sound of her voice. "We're not here to play, we're here to stop Morrible. The reason we brought you guys here is so that you can go undercover and sneak in to the World of the Wondeful Wizard of Oz, and stop Morrible."

"What's the world of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" asked Elphiesglind who was clueless.

"Emily will explain it to you guys." Glinda replied.

"So here's the plan, we're going to divide in to groups of," Elphaba paused to do a quick head count. "In to groups of six, Fiyero, Glinda, and I can't go becaue we'll be recognized. You're to stay in the groups I put you in, I need you to find your double and stalk them I guess, find out all about yourself."

"Wait what do you mean our double?" Reina asked curiously.

"When anyone arrives in either the World of Wicked or the Wizard of Oz a double is immediately created of them in the other world, you need to find out what your double is, and what there rank is society is, you may not like your double but there's nothing you can do about it. Your double may be evil but there's nothing you can do about it. If you leave your double will automatically leave too." Glinda explained.

"Okay," said Erin taking it all in.

"Now if I could continue without all these interuptions," Elphaba sent Glinda, elphiesglinda, and Reina a look before continuing. "As I was saying you'll be in groups of six, you'll need find out everything you can about you're double, but don't let yourselves be seen doing anything stupid. Just lay low and stalk them. I'm counting on you guys," Elphaba looked at the actors and actresses, "to keep them," this time she glared at the kids, "In line. Okay?"

The actors and actresses nodded.

"Okay so I did some research back at the palace and was able to find some information on your doubles. Most of your doubles are just regular Munchkins or Ozian folk so it shouldn't be too hard to find yourselves."Glinda said. But if you looked closely you could tell that there was something that there was more.

Everyone exhaled in relief, they wouldn't have to go messing around in the palace today.

"Except for some of you."

Ouch. There goes the bombshell.

"Erin, Bonnie, in the Wizard of Oz you're just as Evil as Morrible. So you're going to need to be sneaking around the palace."

"That's just wonderful!" Bonnie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Megan and Eden you're stars in the Emerald City, you sing for a living. Norbert you're the Captain of the Guard so just try not to let yourself be seen by yourself. Kristin, and Stephanie you're Quadlings. Everybody else you're just normal Ozians who live in the Emerald City. So it should be very easy to keep a low profile." Glinda finished looking seriously.

"Good, I found a spell that will disguise you guys. Some of you will look like regular ozians, others will look like palace maids, and some of you will be disguised as guards. We don't want a big mob of guards, maids, and ozians all entering at the same time that would look to suspicious. So each group is going to leave at these times." Elphaba said pulling out a chart with the times each group would be leaving.

**Group #1:** Norbert, Lexie, and Emily. **Disguise: **Guards

**Group #2: **Aaron, Idina, and Reina **Disguise: **Guards

**Group #3: **Kristin, Stephanie, and Elphiesglinda **Disguise:** Ozians

**Group #4: **Megan, Eden and Summer **Disguise: **Ozians

**Group #5: **Dee, Willemjin, and Erin **Disguise: **Maids

**Group #6: **Rachel, Louise, and Bonnie **Disguies: **Maids

"Girls aren't guards so Reina I guess you can just pretend to be Idina's daughter , and Emily and Lexie can be sisters or something. I don't know you guys can work this out but remember keep a low profile. Louise, Willemjin, Rachel and Dee you only need to accompany Bonnie and Erin as far as the palace then I'm afraid they're on their own. Groups 1 and 2 leave in five minutes." Elphaba then got up and grabbed her Grimmerie. She flipped through it for a couple minutes before finding the spell she was looking for and began chanting. Everybody watched in wonder as real magic started to take place. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and suddenly they found themselves in their disguises.

Glinda gave a small yelp and fainted.

"GLINDA NOOOOOO!" Fiyero screamed diving to catch her before she hit the floor.

Everything was blurry. She could hear muffled voices. She tried to sit up but failed. Looking closely she saw a green blur. "El…El…Elphie."

"Oh my Oz, Glin are you alright." Elphaba said kneeling next to her friend. "I bet it was Morrible," Elphaba said looking up at Fiyero.

Fiyero nodded and looked down at Glinda.

"Glin, are you okay? Fiyero go get her some food and water."

"Elphie, where is everybody?"

"I'm sorry but we still had to stick to the schedule the last group just left."

Fiyero returned with some crackers and water. "Here drink this," Fiyero said holding the glass for Glinda while she took dainty sips.

"Glin… what happened? I performed a spell after you fainted, but I didn't find any trace of Morrible's magic. Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I…I s…s...saw," Glinda was visibly shaking now.

"Glinda what'd you see?" Fiyero asked kneeling down next to Elphaba. Concern was visible in his eyes.

Glinda sat up ignoring the protests from Fiyero and Elphaba. Fear sparkled in her blue eyes. "Elphie, I saw the maid outfits were black and white, they didn't have any pink on them!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and slapped her palm against her face. "That's what you fainted for!? You fainted because the maid outfits weren't pink." Elphaba's voice was muffled because she hadn't removed her palm from her face.

Glinda nodded frantically. "It was just….awful! They were black and white!"

Elphaba started to lecture her, but then decided against it knowing Glinda would most likely ignore her and would do it again anyways. "I just don't know what to do with you," Elphaba muttered while shaking her head.

Fiyero helped her up and set her on her feet.

"Oh no! Elphie I have dirt on my skirt!" Glinda whined glancing at her famous pale blue bubble dress.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and simply stated. "You fainted. When you faint you fall on the floor and you get dirty."

Glinda gave her a look, before returning to her usual perky self. "So what do we do now Elphie?"

"You need to leave."

"Wha- why? Where am I going to go? Are you sending me to the woods! What if there are lions, tigers, and bears!"

"You need to go back to the Emerald City. If you keep taking these weird vacations to the Vinkus people will start go get suspious."

"Oh right, but what do I say when they ask about Emily?'

"Just say she went back home, but you worked your magic and made a way for her to come back whenever she wants, so that if they see her again they won't suspect anything." Fiyero stated simply.

"See, you're not as self-absorbed and deeply shallow as you used to be." Elphaba said teasingly.

"Hey, I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." Fiyero replied back.

"Bye Elphie!" Glinda said giving Elphaba a hug. "Bye Fifi!" Glinda called over her shoulder as she walked out the door and conjured her bubble.

Norbert, Lexie, Emily, Aaron, Idina and Reina were all walking down a dirt road to the Emerald City. Since they were all scheduled to leave at the same time they figured they'd walk together until they got to the Emerald City, then split up.

"So do you know how long this will take?" asked Lexie who was beginning to become impatient.

"Well in the book it usually takes days," Emily responded who having read the first 15 Oz books was really knowledgable about things like that.

Lexie groaned, this was going to take a lot of walking.

"But in the movie it only took about a day and a half. But since the route we're on is quicker than the one Dorothy took it should only take a couple hours."

"Okay thank Oz." exclaimed Lexie.

A few hours later as Emily predicted they arrived at the Emerald City.

"Okay Norbert you take your group through this gate, we'll take our group to the other entrance." suggested Idina.

"Alright,"

And with that the group split up. When they reached the gates of the Emerald City they came upon the soldier with green whiskers. "Hello, Welcome to the Emerald City! Where are you coming from and what are your names?"

Norbert and Lexie just stood there stunned. They would have to give him names. Luckily for them Emily was able to think up something.

"Of course we're umm… coming from the," She looked and saw they were at the East Entrance. "We're coming from the um… Land of Ev. My name's Evily and this is my umm… sister Evexie and my father umm…Evbert. We're coming because Evbert is coming to train as part of the Gale Force." Emily answered hoping he was stupid enough to buy it.

"Oh a guard in training, just walk right up to the palace and tell them you're a recruit for the Gale Force and they'll let you right in!"

"Can my umm…. daughters come too?" Norbert asked hopefully.

"Of course! Have a good day Evbert and enjoy the Emerald City!"

Once they were out of earshot of the guard Norbert glared at Emily. "Evbert? Really out of all the names you could've chosen you chose Evbert!?"

"It's the best thing I could think of at the time okay! Besides I didn't see either of you coming up with anything back there! C'mon let's just go find our doubles."

On their way to the palace they bumped in to Idina, Aaron, and Reina.

"HEY AAR-" Norbert started to shout but was silenced when Aaron brought his fingers to his lips telling him to shh!

"My names Aru, Kiki Aru actually." Aaron said before playfully punching him in the arm. "What's your's?"

"Evbert." Norbert said under his breath. Before sending Emily a look.

"Hey! It's the best thing I could come up with!" Emily said defensively.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Idina asked changing the subject before things got ugly.

"Well Evbert is going to the palace because he's a recruit from the Gale Force, and my sister Evexie and I are going to accompany him. How about you?"

"Well, Kiki Aru is also a Gale Force recruit so I guess he'll go with you guys and my umm…. daughter and I are going to explore the city." Idina said while giving a glance at Reina.

"Well I'll see you later it was nice meeting you Miss." said Lexie politely as if she had never met Idina before.

Erin, Bonnie, Dee, Rachel, Willemjin and Louise were headed down the same dirt path Norbert and Aaron's group had just traveled down. Bonnie and Erin were disguised as maids, while Dee and Willemjin, were dressed like Quadlings, and Rachel and Louise were dressed like they came from the Emerald City.

"Wow! There sure is a lot of dust!" Erin said in between coughs.

"Here's a thought, try actually picking up your feet." Bonnie suggested sarcastically. "If you keep dragging them like that your likely to stir up even more dust."

Erin who appeared not to have heard Bonnie kept dragging her feet along the path, coughing, and complaining about the dust. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Let's sing a song!" Suggested Dee.

Bonnie's eyes suddenly lit up as she proceeded to link arms with Erin. Then she started skipping and singing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The Terrible Wizard of Oz! Because because because because of the terrible things he does. Because of the terrible things he does the Wizard of Oz is one because because becuause BECAUSE because of the terrible things he does, we're off to see the wizard the Terrible Wizard of Oz."

When they reached the woodier part of the path Bonnie and Erin began to chant, "Lemons, Melons, and Pears, OH MY! LEMONS AND MELONS AND PEARS OH MY!" Eventually with everybody joining in.

"If we come across the cowardly lion I say we harness him and ride him to the Emerald City." Erin stated who was starting to tired of walking.

"Oh! Maybe he'll have his friend the Hungry Tiger with him so there will be room for all of us to ride!" Bonnie added.

"Who's the Hungry Tiger?" Asked Willemjin.

"Oh he's mentioned a little later in the series of Oz books,"

Rachel's mouth turned to form an o shape for she had obviously been thinking the same thing.

About halfway through the woods everyone had grown tired of the chanting Lemons, Melons, and Pears except Erin, who was continued just to get on Bonnie's nerves.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Bonnie yelled at Erin.

"NO!" Erin yelled back and then continued with Lemons, Melons, and Pears.

"Hey I suddenly feel like BBQ." Bonnie exclaimed suddenly giving glance at Dee, and Willemjin.\

"NO! NO BBQ!"

Rachel, Louise, Dee, and Willemjin who were engaged in a conversation suddenly turned to look at Bonnie and Erin like they were insane.

"Inside Joke." Bonnie explained at their questioning looks.

"Hey can you guys sing Defying Gravity for us. Please?" asked Erin.

Rachel shrugged and looked at Louise. "Are you in?"

"Sure." Louise turned to look at Willemjina and Dee. "How about you guys?"

"Sure why not."

"YES!" Bonnie and Erin exclaimed before setteling down to hear their idols sing.

When they had arrived at the Emerald City, they decided to split into groups just as Norbert and Idina had decided to do. Bonnie and Erin would go in one gate posing as maids, Rachel, Louise, and Dee would go in the other gate.

It was considerably easier for Erin and Bonnie to get through the entrance then it had been for Lexie, Emily, and Norbert, since they were posing as maids the guards didn't even bother to ask their names and let them in without questions.

Once they were inside they met up with Dee, Rachel, Willemjin, and Louise who were joking around with each other about the names they had made up.

"We're going to go find our doubles." Dee whispered. "

"And maybe go shopping along the way." added Louise, which just caused Rachel to start laughing.

"Meet us back here in 3 hours."

Erin and Bonnie nodded and proceeded to the door of the Emerald City Palace.

"Can you believe we're actually evil in this world?" asked Bonnie in disbelief.

"I know, it's so weird isn't it. But I mean of all people why us?" asked Erin.

"I honestly don't know. I'm truly grateful for these caps now." Bonnie answered motioning to the caps that had come with their outfits which, luckily cast a shadow across their faces so it was hard to tell how they are. They walked up to the doors and knocked.

"Names and occupations ladies." came a voice.

Oh no they had to give them names. Bonnie desperately racked her brains for any OC's she could think of from any fanfiction's she had read. "I'm Cyara and this is Aeryn." Bonnie answered using Erin's ozian version of her name. "We're new maids here."

The doors opened. "Down the corridor and take a left."

Bonnie and Erin timidly walked through the doors. Walked down the great hall then took a left in to the smaller passages. They eventually arrived in a big room near the back of the castle which was full of other busy maids. They walked up to the lady who looked like she was in charge and told her about how they were new maids.

"Oh yes, your names?"

"Cyara and Aeryn."

"Okay then Cyara you're being assigned as a personal maid to Bonnie and Aeryn you're being assigned to Erin. Now I may warn you that they are very picky about the way things are done. Good luck." The lady said almost sympathetically.

"Thank you Miss." Bonnie and Erin both swept in to a curtsy.

"You! Show them around!" The lady said addressing a maid who happened to be walking by.

"Yes Ma'am." She said before she too swept in to a curtsy. Then she turned around to address Bonnie and Erin. "Follow me," She said before leading them out of the room. They passed by the laundry room, dining hall, kitchen, several bedrooms, conference rooms, and the Throne Room.

"….And these are Erin and Bonnie's bedrooms. I'm sure you know what's expected of you. They're on vacation right now but should be back in 3 days time." She said before walking off and leaving them there.

Bonnie looked up and down the hall grabbed Erin and yanked her in to her room.

"What do we do?"asked Bonnie. "Our doubles are on vacation, Elphaba said to stalk them but how can we do that if they're on vacation?"

"Well they are our double's right? So I say we take off these maid outfits, change in to something from their closets then walk around and pretend to be them."

"No, that's a bad idea Elphaba told us to keep a low profile."

"Oh c'mon please Bonnie?" Begged Erin. " It's not exactly like posing as someone because it is ourselves just no ourselves…" Erin trailed off uncertainly at that last part.

"Fine," Bonnie relented and walked over to her double's closet and began rummaging through the dresses.

Erin went to her double's closet and began to do the same.

"Miss Bonnie Erin!"

"Yes,"

"Morrible wishes to see you in the Throne Room immediately."

"Of course, thank you."

"Madame," was all the maid said before sweeping in to a curtsy and scurrying away.

Bonnie and Erin went down to the Throne Room to Meet Madame Morrible. Upon seeing her Bonnie did her best to stifle her laughter. She really did look a lot like a fish.

"Bonnie, Erin I thought you wouldn't be coming back for another three days."

"Oh yes well, we decided to come back early." Erin answered carefully.

"I talked to the guards no one saw you coming in. They say that you two just mysteriously appeared in your rooms."

"Oh, we used…a umm…. transportation spell." Bonnie answered hoping she sounded convincing.

"Oh you managed to get you're magic under control, very well done dearie very well done. May I see a demonstration."

"You want to see my magic now," stammered Bonnie.

"Are you feeling well dearie? You don't look so good?"

"No, I'm fine just tired from using all my magic."

"Well let's see you then?" Morrible said addressing Erin.

"Oh me, well Bonnie is the one who cast the transportation spell to get us here, and I couldn't seem to get my magic working today."

Morrible shook her head. "Well that's very disappointing Miss Erin. I'll cast a spell to see what you've been doing today and I can tell you what you did wrong."

"NO! I mean umm… that's not a very good idea you see I…." But Erin was too late. Morrible had already begun chanting and when she finished a picture appeared in midair and began to play all of the things that Erin had done that day. Sort of like a projector. Bonnie and Erin watched helplessly as Morrible saw everything from the moment they entered the world of the Wizard of Oz. Once it was done Morrible flicked her wrists at Bonnie and Erin slamming them both in to a the wall….hard.

"GUARDS!"Erin heard Morrible yell before everything went black.

**One of my first cliffies, how was it? Glinda fainting because of the maid outfits. I thought that was pretty good. But I tend to find things funny that most people don't.**

**Anyways **_**Please **_**tell me if you're not happy with your character. This applies to you too Rachel.**

**-happy3611**


	7. One Short Daaaaaaaaay

**It's good to see me isn't it! Fellow fanfictioners let us be Glad let us be grateful let us rejoycify –drops act along with singing- Okay let's pretend that never happened. I'm glad of ya'll liked it. **

**Figured I'd get this one up ASAP or a certain person, (yes I'm looking at you Elphaba-WWW) would murder me. **

**Sorry for taking so long but my Wifi was spazzing out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elphaba-WWW who I feel has been my most constant reviewer, and has been there for me since the beginning supporting me all the way, with all the crazy and insanely stupid things I've written. So thank you! And enjoy. (not to mention the fact that Elphaba-WWW is the one who got me to update this so soon so thank her)**

**ELEVEN REVIEWS! ELEVEN! I THINK THAT'S THE MOST IVE EVER GOT! SO THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**ASianSussessor2012: Thanks so much! That's probably one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten. At least you can rhyme I tried to do the whole rhyme thing once but it didn't end well. I went to see Wicked at the West End for the first time… AND I DIDN'T GO TO THE STAGE DOOR OR GET A PROGRAM. So now I'm mentally kicking myself for not doing either of those things, but hopefully next time I go I'll be able to go. And you got to meet Willemjin , I've got a friend who would KILL to be able to meet her.**

**WickedStarWars: Okay, I'll see what I can do, glad you liked it.**

**Muffinsweep11: Don't worry, I also sing in the shower. And I'm glad you liked it. **

**Eriphabottakson: First of all, Woah! That's some username, may I ask how you got it. Don't worry I'll figure out some extremely mysterious, and insanely crazy way for you to end up in this story.**

**EmeraldReine: Hehehe maybe I am a witch! OR maybe I just stalk you to find out all about you then write about you. **

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Yeah, we all secretly enjoy angry Elphaba. Unless she's angry at us, in which case she's just plain scary.**

**elphiesglinda: Okay so apparently I can write humor! YES! Glad you liked it!**

**Fae Tiggular: Yep leave it to Glinda to do something like that. Thanks, cliffies are hard! And of course I put you in there! I'm honored that you volunteered to think what it would've been like if no one had.**

**Rachel T: Two Years, for 8 shows a week! That IS amazing. I mean if I were playing Elphaba, even for only a week, I'm pretty sure I'd manage to find a way to snap my vocal chords and accidentally tear down half the set of Wicked. (I'm SO clumsy) I'm SO glad you like it! Now I'm like Elphie I'm not a big fan of shopping but if I were in the EC….. Let's just say I'd end up like you and Louise in this story.**

**Elphaba-WWW: You're review cracked me up! Yes, leave it to Glinda to do something like that. No chickens don't make good cover. Yeah, I figured if I didn't mention them in my AN you'd murder me. Glad you guys liked it! This update is for you! (and because Elphaba-WWW wouldn't leave me alone until I updated)**

**In honor of the eleven reviews Morrible and Frex are being virtually sent to your house so you can beat them up to your hearts content. OR if you're a lees violent person you can have more buckets of virtual icecream. **

"There were people missing and you decided to go shopping!?" Elphaba asked Rachel and Louise who came in weighed down by bags, from all the cool clothes and things they had managed to find.

"C'mon Elphie, it's the Emerald City for Oz sakes, don't you think she might've wanted to go shopping?" Glinda defended Louise.

"Yeah, and besides we did stalk our doubles too, but then our doubles turned in to this totally cute Boutique and I found these really cool glasses-" Louise added reaching in to her bag and pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

"And our Doubles also went to see Wizomania, so we stalked them just like you said we should and," Rachel reached in to one of her bags and pulled out some really cool Wizomania merchandise the She, and Louise had managed to find. "Aren't they SO cool?"

"OMG! That are SO cute!" elphiesglinda squealed, looking at the little Wizomania bobble head Rachel was holding!

"Can I…. Can I touch it?" Summer asked extending her hand towards the bobble head.

"Why of course," Rachel said handing the bobble head to summer.

"ENOUGH!" Elphaba screamed her loud voice echoing off the walls of Kiamo Ko. "Morrible caught Bonnie and Erin, meaning she probably knows about us too."

"So what do we do?" asked Kristin.

"Rescue them of course. Duh." came Fiyero's unintelligent answer.

"Well obviously as brainless here stated we've got to rescue them, but we can't exactly just go walking in to the Emerald City again."

"We need a distraction."

"Yeah, like forgot your name, said we need a distraction."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Idina, her name's Idina."

"Right, Idina, anyways we need a distraction so-"

"OMG! Elphaba you should give us all brooms then let us all fly over the City and distract Morrible and those stupid Gale Force members then Bonnie and Erin can get out, jump on someone's broom then we could all fly back here." Elphiesglinda stated excitedly earning a few high fives from the other kids.

Summer jumped up on the couch and started belting, "We'll be flying high DEFYING GRAVITY!" before falling off the couch and erupting in to a fit of giggles.

"NO! There is NO way I'm letting these kids get on a flying broom!"

"Well how about they pair up with one of us actresses," Suggested Eden from the back of the room.

"Yeah, then we could watch them and make sure nothing bad happens," Added Stephanie. Everyone seemed to agree with them, except Emily, who was afraid of heights.

"NO! NO WAY! Riding on Glinda's bubble was bad enough there is no way I'm flying on a stick a couple hundred feet in the air."

"That's okay Emily you can come with me in my bubble." Glinda piped up chirpily.

"No you cant bring your bubble Glinda."

"Aw! Elphie why not?" Glinda whined. "You know how much I hate that broom of yours."

"Glinda your bubble's too slow. If they decided to fire at us then you wont be able to dodge, and once we get Bonnie and Erin, we need to get out of there quickly which wont happen if you're in your bubble."

"Well what have you been doing besides flying around on the filthy old broom." Glinda snapped.

"Well we cant all come and go by bubble."

"My bubble is capable of doing anything that broom of yours can do."

"No it's not! Glinda your bubble cant even go half the speed of my bubble."

"You know what!? I'll bring my bubble just so I can prove it to you."

"Glinda, I'm saying what I'm saying to protect you. _Please _don't do this."

"No, I gave you my word and I AM going in my bubble." Glinda snapped before getting up and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Glinda…" Elphaba said deperatley before going after her.

"Woah. Talk about a catfight."

may ah effingo atum esenah scopa nahmen atum may ah fanhsn aois atum

Bonnie and Erin sat in a small prison cell with their hands and feet tied behind their backs. Erin had grown extremely bored and was screaming "ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY!" at the top of her longs as loudly and off key as she could, much to the dismay of the Guards who were standing as far away from the cell as they could with their hand covering their ears.

"ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITTTTTTTTTTTY! EMERALD CITYYYYYYY!"

"Oh do shut up!" Came a voice from the cell next to their's.

"EMERALD CITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"OzDangit SHUT UP! You are the MOST annoyingly obnoxious person whoever walked through the dungeon."

"Hey! She can sing WHENEVER she wants too, she might stop if you'd asked nicely." Bonnie retorted before joing in with Erin.

"ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY! ONE SHORT DAY FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO!"

Suddenly a face appeared out of nowhere. It was a girl she had messy dark brown hair, smudges of dirt caked her light skin, and her glasses, which were cracked just about everywhere, were hanging crookedly on her face. "Yeah, sorry about her she just gets a little grumpy after being locked up in a small space for a couple weeks. My name's Eriphabottackson-"

"Woah, that's quite a mouthful." Erin muttered under her breath. Bonnie gave her a look and somehow managed to hit Erin with her hands behind her back.

"Oh, those aren't our real names, they're code names, fake names." Eriphabottackson whispered.

"So how'd you guys end up in the southstairs anyways?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh well, I work as part of the resistance-"

"WAIT! There's a resistance here?"

"Well what'd you think, everyone here is the Emerald City was absolutely thrilled to see some random stranger with big crazy hair who looked like she resembled a wooly mammoth, and was extremely powerful show up and take control of the city." retorted WickedStarWars from the other cell.

"Well, I guess not…" Erin responded while pondering the fact in her mind.

"So naturally we're working to stop them."

"Umm…. guys here come the guards." WickedStarWars said nervously before retreating in to the darkness of her cell, Eriphabottackson doing the same.

"ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Erin resumed screaming.

Morrible walked in with for Gale Force soldiers behind her. "I hope a night in the south stairs taught you two a lesson. Now normally I'd have you two immediately tortured but I'm going to be nice and make you a deal, you join me, and I'll make you rich beyond your dreams, or whatever you want and you can go free. So what do you say? You can either go back to Miss Elphaba, or join my side, you choose." Morrible said fixing Bonnie and Erin with a sly grin.

"Do we even have to pretend to choose." Bonnie stated sarcsbut was cut off as Erin spit in Morrible's face.

"Yeah! Way to go Erin!" Bonnie exclaimed somehow managing a high five with Erin, even with their hand tied behind their backs.

"There's no way in Oz that I'd choose your side." Bonnie added giving a well aimed kick at Morrible's shin.

"Fine, but mark my words you _and _Miss Elphaba will pay for this." Morrible said before standing up and slamming the door behind her.

"Wow glad she's gone. " Erin muttered under her breath. "But why didn't she try to torture us."

"Yeah, remember the protection spell Elphaba put on us before we left, she can probably sense it and there is NO way she can break through it, because we all know Elphaba is WAY more powerful then Morrible." Bonnie added rolling her eyes at Erin's stupidity.

"Here help me get these things off." Bonnie said scooting herself towards Erin. Eventually the two of them managed to untie the ropes, with a little help from a knife Erin had in her pocket.

"You'd think those idiots we be smart enough to take away the knife." Erin muttered while cutting at the ropes.

"There now all we have to do is get out of here." Bonnie said while standing up and throwing the ropes down.

"How'd you even get those things off? You didn't even have a turn with the knife."

A sly grin appeared on Bonnie's face before she too pulled a knife from her back pocket, a pink sparkly knife to be exact.

"OH MY GOD!" Erin exclaimed running over to the bars and shaking them. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! IM CLAUSTROPHOBIC!

"Alright Alright just calm down!" Bonnie said removing a bobby pin from her hair. "We'll get out of here with the help of… BOB!"

"Really you named your pin?" Erin asked her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Besides how is that going to help us get out of here?!"

"Watch and learn!" Bonnie answered before expertly picking the lock. "Oh YEAH! NEW RECORD! That was 26 seconds."

"What!? Why aren't you opening the door we've got to get out of here!" Erin asked for Bonnie was still standing by the door holding it shut.

"Just wait….3…2…1" Bonnie suddenly opened the door which knocked the guard who had been unfortunately walking past the cell."

"Alright let's just get outta here." Erin called over her shoulder already racing out of the cell. As she ran past the guards she bashed them in the head with a baseball bat.

"Woah where'd you get that?"

Erin shrugged. "Found it back in the cell." le

"Well why didn't you use it to knock out Morrible?"

"Well it was more fun to spit in her face."

"Wait! We should go get those two girls from the restistance."

"What!? Why let's just get outta here."

"No! They could help us hold on." Bonnie said who had already begun to pick the lock to the other cell.

"Thanks," WickedStarWars muttered before brushing past Bonnie and out of the cell, Eriphabottackon following her.

"Alright, let's….RUN!" Erin said before running up the dark spiral staircase. Bonnie, Eriphabottackson, and WickedStarWars right behind her.

"Stupid spiral staircase, haven't these idots learned how to build a staircase in a straight line." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

When they neared the top Erin came to a sudden stop.

"Move!" WickedStarWars shouted impatiently from the bottom of the stairs. The only response she got was Erin swearing under her breath.

"Erin Mouth!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And for Oz Sakes MOVE!"

'Um… Bonnie you're probably going to want to see this." Erin said not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"What!? This had better be worth it Erin!" Bonnie said warningly before brushing past Erin to look at whatever Erin was talking about.

This time Bonnie was the one to swear under her breath but no one bothered to correct her. She was obviously not prepared for the scene that she saw. Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Emily, all the fans, and all the actors and actresses from Wicked were standing there with their hands and feet tied up. The Gale force surrounding them.

**I'm evil aren't I? Okay maybe not but I'm getting there. Eriphabottackson and WickedStarWars could you give me a nickname or a shorter version of your username because they're such a mouthful.**


	8. Something Baaaaaaaaaad

**Hello this is Bonnie, or Happy3611 coming to you live from the airplane! That's right I'm on an airplane, (A nine hour flight), listening to Wicked music, while writing a fanfic, on my computer which just barely fits on the tray table :P **

**Alright you got me there I'm lying, the computer DOESN'T FIT ON THE THING AT ALL! It's hanging off the edge! And I have no Wifi! On the other plane there was supposed to be wifi…but you have to PAY for it! The wifi used to be free…. WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO!**

**Sorry just needed to vent that, that's what happens when I got cramped in a small space for 9 hours! As you can tell I'm really enjoying myself -cough- no I'm not –cough-**

**So I'm on an airplane and I'm slightly depressed, you know cause I'm on an airplane, and airplanes kinda make me depressed and, airplanes are just kind of depessing, which would make you depressed, unless you're a flight attendant or a pilot and you fly planes for a living, so you kind of actually have to like planes to do that, because if you're scared of planes it wouldn't be a good idea to be a pilot, unless you really want to be one and you do it anyways, or if you just do it for some insanely crazy reason, or maybe your just not scared of planes at all…You know what I'll just stop. I'm on an airplane, I'm depressed, and I'm listening to No Good Deed and For Good. Does anybody else see anything wrong with that?...**

**Ugh I'm just SO weird.**

**Anyways –clears throat- back to the actual topic…**

**Just incase any of you were wondering what the heck I'm doing on an airplane … (Which you're probably not but I'm going to tell you anyways)**

**I'm moving to…drumroll please…..ENGLAND! OMG IM MOVING TO ENGLAND IM SOOOOOO HAPPY AND EXCITED !**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**And…..(that's right there's more)**

**I'M ONLY GOING TO BE AN HOUR AWAY FROM LONDON! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAY! **

**You guys probably already know about this but I'm going to say it anyways… Lindsay Mendez just made like the best thing EVER! (You know besides Wicked) She made a sort of like behind the scenes blog thing! IT'S SUPER COOL! She's called flygirl I think…. so just look at it on youtube its just so amazing!**

**And…. as I continue my rant… (What!? Don't look at me like that I'm not even halfway across the Atlantic yet I've got a right to rant)**

**Rachel Tucker had her first solo concert on the 25 of July to those of you who were lucky enough to get tickets and be in England at the time, I hope ya'll had a great time! Wait I KNOW you guys had a great time because she's just amazing…**

**AND….**

**Her first Album got bumped back to August 12 D: That's okay! Take as much time as you need Rachel there's no rush! :D**

**And oh! There's this really SUPER cool website that my friend Erin, or Elphaba-WWW as most of you probably know her as, made where you can have discussions and get your artwork posted, roleplay, it's just really cool so please check it out!**

**www . wickedroleplaying . weebly . com (no spaces) **

**If you see anything weird for the discussions, blame Erin it was all her, trust me she's the weird one. –shifty eyes- **

**So I hope you check it out and enjoy.**

**Anyways I've been thinking (HEY! I've had A LOT of free time!) I'd ask my readers a question **

**Would you rather Never be able to listen to Wicked music ever again OR never be able to read/write another fanfic ever again? (I know I'm evil right!?)**

**Just leave your answers in the reviews! Although most of them will probably looks something like this…**

_**How could you even think so a thing or ask such a question!? What is wrong with you!? **_

**OR**

_**I refuse to answer that question I'd die without either of those things**_

**OR**

_**WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING!? I'LL MURDER YOU!**_

**Although I've got a pretty good idea about who will end up writing that last thing, (Yes, I'm looking at you Elphaba-WWW)**

**4 hours down 5 to go…. see I've got 5 hours to write this people, so obviously I'm going to end up with some sort of rant!**

**My readers: Do you EVER stop talking (or umm… typing in my case)**

**Me: Oh sorry**

**My readers: As I was saying-**

**Me: If I could just say one more thing :D (or two more things, or three or four, okay long story short its going to be a while before I'm done with this rant)**

**I bet this just looks like one GIANT blob of black bold words all mushed together, so….SORRY! But I mean seriously people… have you seen my profile!? This is not ending anytime soon!**

**Alright I lied again its ending…. NOW! Time to go respond to reviews! YAY! I believe I have 4 follows and 6 favorites on this story… Im not entirely sure though… and Ive got no wifi to check…. oh well I think Its something like that! Anyways thanks SO much! It means so much to me! :D**

**Emerald Reine: Im sorry… ATTENTION EVERYONE EMERALD REINE HELPED WITH THE BLACKMAILING! There happy!**

**Wickedfan: Glad you liked it! OH. MY. GOSH. How the heck did I forget Gina –facepalm- I'm such an idiot…. one Gina Beck coming right up! Woah I did not intend for it to sound that creepy :P**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: -shakes head, and mutters to self- It's always the blackmail that get's me to update, why is it always the blackmail -stops muttering- Alright Alright I updated! Now update Bro'mance!**

**Rachel T: Have you ever heard me sing? Okay you haven't but that's not the point…. it was just…. ugh….awful….really….really….sad….attempt. –facepalm- **

**Anyways…. sure you can have the icecream! I personally LOVE ice cream, but a chance to beat up Frex and Morrible would be a chance I wouldn't be able to pass up…. actually yes it would, because I have NO upper body strength so it would basically turn in to Frex and Morrible beating up me! **

**And I'm supposed to be responding to YOUR review so how'd this end up all about me…..really im just so weird.**

**Bobble heads are very interesting…. although they are REALLY weird. I mean there heads are like 10 times the size of there bodies, which is just kind of creepy. But for some insane reason we all love them!**

**Elphaba-WWW: Poor Eden :P What'd she do to deserve that!?**

–**sarcastically- Oh Joy! Elphaba-WWW is going to continue to threaten me to get updates! Joy!**

**Yes, somewhat met Willemjin, and if I meet her in England I swear I'll try to get you an autograph**

**Maybe I am maybe im not….. okay you got me there I am trying to make you look like an idiot! I'M SUCCEEDING! YES! –fist pump-**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I decided to be nice and let you spit in Morrible's face :P **

**I though we already established this on the RP site, Fiyero started to chuck objects at you for burning his knife, and impersonating his wife :P**

**Maybe I got mine from Galinda…. maybe I didn't… or maybe a certain person who owned a perfectly normal knife, let a certain girl named Galinda borrow it, and then when this certain person got it back, and it was covered in sparkles.**

**Either could be true! Take your pick!**

**-is trying to restrain myself so, other people reading this wont think im crazy, actually you know what they probably already think that anyways-**

**YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME WITH A BAT! Not in a review on MY story! So just for you Erin there's going to be another cliff hanger. Whoops, after this I may not be able to update for a while…. whoops! –orders, pie, pizza, and BBQ to be delivered to your house-**

**-dusts hands off hands- now that we've got all this sorted out… finally time to start the story! I cant believe I just wrote a 1,531 word AN! I mean seriously what kind of person does that…. Oh I know ME!**

**So if you read this whole AN, you get a copy of Galinda's lists, and a bunch of Wicked characters to try the lists out on. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read Galinda's lists and it'll make perfect sense.**

**Wait! I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, or the characters, or any of the actors, or actresses, or people who volunteered to be in this story, the only thing I own is Emily! **

**Here's a list of characters incase you tend to forget them….. which I tend to do…. a lot**

**(in order or appearance) **

**Emily**

**Glinda**

**Elphaba **

**Fiyero**

**Morrible**

**Erin**

**Bonnie**

**elphiesglinda**

**Reina**

**Lexie**

**Rachel **

**Louise **

**Willemjin **

**Dee **

**Stephanie **

**Idina **

**Aaron **

**Megan **

**Summer**

**Eden**

**Kristin**

**Norbert**

**StarWarsWicked**

**Eriphabottackson**

**Gina**

**Sorry for the really sad attempt at angst in this chapter :P As most of you know my specialty is humor so…..**

**Anyways I'll try to post this as soon as I land! Thanks to those of you who read my rant!**

**-happy3611**

***AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE RATING FOR THIS STORY HAS BEEN SWITCHED FROM K+ TO T SO IF YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ T RATED STORIES THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP NOW, AND I'LL PM YOU A MORE KID FRIEDNLY VERSION!**

'**Because I mean c'mon people they're in the dungeon for Oz sakes! Did you honestly think things weren't going to get a little violent?**

**Wow. That AN was just about as long as the chapter!**

"What happened!?" Bonnie stammered still stunned by what she saw.

It seemed as though the entire Gale Force was there, every two people had a guard standing by watching them like hawks. Most of them sat on the ground looking with their hands tied behind their backs looking around cluelessly, unsure of what to do. Fiyero had two guards holding on to him, and Elphaba we kneedled on the floor with her hands and feet tied up, bruises colored her skin, and blood dripped from a gash on her cheek. Four guards stood watch over her, including the Captain of the Guard. Glinda was nowhere to be found.

"Well _someone _didn't listen to me and brought her bubble instead of just flying on a broom, and got captured. And then when a _certain person _decided to be nice and rescue her everybody else who I specifically told to not to follow me, followed me and we ended up like THIS," Elphaba responded sarcastically.

"SCILENCE WITCH!" The guard ordered while giving Elphaba a kick in the side.

"Never," Elphaba responded raising her chin defiantly, staring straight back at the guard, fire blazing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Now. Where. Is. It." The Captain of the Guard asked, bending down until he was a mere inch from Elphaba's face, his voice dangerously low. "Tell us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elphaba answered, she honestly didn't know what she was talking about, and she was extremely scared for what they might do to Glinda, but she wasn't about to show it. "And even if I did I would never give it to you!"

The guard smirked and motioned to another guard who roughly grabbed Fiyero. "Then I guess we'll have to make you. Let's see how long you can watch your little prince here get tortured." At his words the guard holding Fiyero slapped him, hard." Fiyero swung his head up to face the guard giving him a look Elphaba would've been proud of. Half of his face was swollen, yet her still managed to glare back at the guard in an almost Elphaba like way.

"Yero!" Elphaba cried out before receiving a slap of her own.

The guard turned to look at all the fans , actors, and actresses, "If anybody knows where it is they'd better speak up now or we'll do the same to all of you." Guard said before continuing to kick and hit Fiyero, while Elphaba was forced to watch helplessly.

"Well why don't you tell us what 'it' is before you threaten us." Summer responded sarcastically from the back of the room.

"I SAID SCILENCE!" The Captain barked striding over to Summer, until he stood towering over her. "This 'ought to teach you a lesson," he raised a hand ready to strike her.

"No!" exclaimed Aaron, who was sitting next to Summer, jumped in front of her, which caused a gasp to erupt from the group.

"NO AARON!" shrieked Reina her voice rising a couple octaves, which caused the guards to grimace at the ear splitting sound.

Suddenly Stephanie's eyes lit up as she came up with an idea. She started whispering to Kristin, who nodded, which went unnoticed by the guards who were to busy with Reina and Aaron to notice. Aaron however had noticed them and raised his eyebrows at them. Kristin started making a series of hand motions trying to get him to make a distraction, which Megan, Norbert, Dee, Eden, and Emily luckily seemed to understand also.

"What is 'it' anyways!?" asked Dee.

"We can't tell you where 'it' is if we don't know what in oz 'it' is." Norbert stated.

"You should know," the Captain snarled.

"Well that's what Summer was trying to ask before you rudely interrupted her." Eden snapped leveling the guard with a glare.

"Why do you want 'it' anyways?" Norbert asked emphasizing the quotes around it.

"Better yet, What do you want with us?" Idina asked who seemed to be understanding what the others were doing.

The guard turned as striding over to Idina, the proceeded to grab her by the hair and pull her until she was standing. "I said don't talk." he snarled before turning to face the others. "I shall show you what will happen if you disobey us." He raised his hand ready to strike poor Idina, who closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Suddenly an earsplitting scream was heard from all the fans, which was followed by a high C from Kristin, causing the guard to drop Idina in order to cover his ears.

Erin, Bonnie, Eriphabottackson, and StarWarsWicked, ran forward and began to attack the many guards around the room. Erin ran over to the guards holding Elphaba and knocked them out with one blow to the head from the baseball bat she had found. Bonnie ran up to Elphaba and began to cut the ropes off her with her pink knife, Eriphabottackson doing the same with the actors and actresses. StarWarsWicked, ran up to random guards and gave them all a good kick, several of the fans joining in, while the actresses sang Defying Gravity in the most loudly obnoxious off key way possible therefor forcing the guards to continue to cover their ears with their hands. Elphaba, had meanwhile began chanting under her breath as Bonnie cut away the ropes. Once the ropes were off she made a hand motion and they were all transported back to Kiamo Ko.

* * *

Glinda sat in her cell alone. Two guards stood guard at the end of the hall. Her dress was torn but for once she didn't care, it was an old one anyways. Glinda Upland for the first time was seen without high heels, she had worn her badly-worn flats instead, which she now regretted for when she tried to kick the guard, he didn't even feel anything without her wearing her heels. Blood slowly leaked out of a cut in her arm, but was instantly better after she muttered a quick healing spell. Her mascara trickled down her face and her blonde hair was the dirtiest it had ever been in her whole entire life. She shat curled up in a ball, whishing she could in time and fix her mistake. She should've listened to Elphaba, and just gone on the broom but no she just had to be so stubborn and bring her bubble.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered her voice echoing off the walls of the empty dungeon. Or what she thought was empty dungeon.

"It wasn't stupid, you just did what you thought was right." Came a voice from the cell next to her. It took all of what was left of her self-control to keep herself from screaming, which would attract attention from the guards. Glinda looked at the woman. She had brown hair and spoke in what the fans would've called a British accent, and was about half a foot taller than Glinda. But Glinda had gotten used to it considering the fact that most people were taller than her anyways.

"I'm Gina Beck." Gina whispered. "Are you Glinda? What happened and how did you end up here?"

But Glinda didn't appear to have heard her. Gina beck, that name sounded familiar, she had sworn she'd heard it somewhere, someone was talking about her, it was, oh, it was Rachel and Louise.

"Do you happen to be friends with Rachel and Louise?" Glinda asked.

"You mean Rachel Tucker and Louise Dearman?" asked Gina.

"Yes…." Glinda trailed off uncertainly, she wasn't exactly sure what their last names were but it sounded about right.

"Oh, yes I worked with them, well you know before they suddenly disappeared and I was still in England."

"Oh well they're here in Oz Elphaba recruited them. But how did you end up here?"

"Well Morrible kidnapped me, saying that she was going to use the actresses to get the fans to come to her. She was going to kidnap more actresses but then she said she had to leave in a hurry because of a breech in security."

"Well that's just awful! Not the breech but the kidnapping."

"I know and-" But Gina was cut off by an ear shattering scream that seemed to be coming from a few floor up. She looked around confused and so did Glinda until Glinda finally realized what must've happened.

"Elphie…they hurt Elphie…"

* * *

"Hey!" Erin complained who had obviously been having WAY to much fun with the baseball bat. "What'd you do that for."

Everyone else was still standing there shocked until an ear splitting scream was heard bringing them all back to reality.

"Oh, we're done screaming aren't we…" Reina trailed off pretending not to notice the deathglare StarWarsWicked was sending her.

Eriphabottackson gave Erin her knife back, and she and Bonnie began to cut away people ropes again.

"OW!" exclaimed Rachel who was had just gotten her ropes cut off, was rubbing her wrists together. "I've never been tied up before, but it hurts, and I never want to be tied up again."

"You can say that again." Dee muttered who was also rubbing her wrists together.

Fiyero meanwhile had crawled over to Elphaba who was lying on the floor. "Fae, get up so I can look at your wounds."

No respone.

"Fae, get up."

Suddenly his eyes widened in panic. "Fae! Please get up!" Fiyero practically yelled, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Oh no," Louise whispered in shock.

"Nein," Willemjin echoed in German.

"Fae please, please get up. Please." Fiyero desperately.

But Elphaba would not get up.

**See a cliffie just for you Elphaba-WWW might want to think about that next time you virtually hit me with a bat. –hits you with bat- And What do you know, after this I may not be able to update for a while…. whoops**

**Alright I updated your turn ExoticPeachBlossom!**

**Please review like I said, they make me write faster!**

**Anyways I've been thinking I'd ask my readers a question **

**Would you rather Never be able to listen to Wicked music ever again OR never be able to read/write another fanfic ever again? (I know I'm evil right!?) Leave your answers in the reviews I want to see them!**

**-happy3611**


	9. My Heart Will Go On

**Hi, anybody remember me? -waves- **

**GOOD NEEEEEEEEEWS! IM BAAAAAAAAACK! **

**So I would've updates sooner but, I had a severe case of writers block, then we were running around looking at houses, and trying to settle in, then we had to get ready for school, (which starts on Monday), then I got in to a blackmailing contest with ExoticPeachBlossom...so yeah Ive been busy during the past month.**

**At my new school they have 'houses' based off the different tube lines, Jubilee and Victoria (6th) Metro, Bakerloo (7th) Central and Hammersmith (8th) **

**Each house has it's own hallway that's it's own individual color...Im in Bakerloo and the hallway color is...**

**GREEN! So...I have green lockers...AGAIN...and I'm totally excited! I almost considered wearing a blue dress, blue coat, brown boots, my hair in a braid, a blue cap, and my glasses! LOL but I decided against it...it's REALLY hot here...don't look at me like that we DONT have air conditioning! :(**

**I'm writing this in math class, because I finished early...so of course I pulled out my notebook and started to write the next chapter. Okay, now I'm in Home Ec. **

**So the last episode of flygirl was cool, but I was really said it was the last one. -flygirl marathon- I liked that it showed you how to get in to the business,. Wig management, makeup artist, dresser, and costume designer. -cough- Erin -chough-**

**There's a buy one get one free sale on Wicked Tickets. -fangirls- YAY**

**So, now I'm sitting in Home Ec. watching 7th graders play with pointy objects...o.o -runs- NEVER give middle schoolers pointy objects! NEVER!**

**Now I come to you from World Geography -saracasm- My _favorite _subject...**

**Although writing a book in World Geography is probably not the best way to get a good grade... oh well I've finished my assignment already. Now time to go get a 10 pound textbook :P**

**I made a new friend, she likes theatre, has seen Wicked, and she said Wicked was her favorite! YAY! **

**At my school they're doing a school play called, "Just Another High School Play". But we're in Middle School, so we're calling it, "Just Another School Play." Should I audition? You have to audition with a partner, and I'm hoping to just sway in the back, and say a couple lines. Should I?**

**So you know how Sjb fans call themselves 'Blockheads' well, my friend is a HUGE Blockhead, so I was teasing her and calling her a Blockhead ...and I got in trouble for it. No offense Blockheads but you REALLY need to think up a better fandom name for Stephanie**

**AND We went to See Billy Elliot on the West End last Saturday! It was playing at the Victoria Palace Theatre, which is right next to the Apollo Victoria Theatre where WICKED plays! Billy Elliot was SO good but we didn't stage door because we had to get on the Tube. So it was Matinée day, so when we were walking back from Billy Elliot we passed by the Apollo Victoria and I started jumping around like crazy...and the cast was STILL at the stage door, there were only like 2 actresses and a group of like 6 people. It took all myself control not to run right in to the Apollo Victoria go up to the box office and buy myself a ticket for the evening performance. When we passed by the stage door I just wanted to walk right up to the 2 actresses and ask for autographs and chat with them, luckily for my family they crossed the street so we wouldn't have to walk directly in front of the stage door, otherwise I would've been at the Wicked SD for AGES! **

**OMG! MY MOM SAID IF THERE WERE STILL TICKETS SHE'D TAKE US TO LOUISE'S LAST MUCK UP MATINEE! OMG! IM SOOOOOO EXCITED! **

**ExoticPeachBlossom: There I updated, I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now!**

**MuffinSweep11:No! MY bat Mineeeeeeeeeee!**

**EmeraldReine: LMAO the essentials of life...Food, Water, Air, Shelter, and WICKED! **

**Fae Tiggular: Nope. Sorry, no dying allowed. If you collapse after you read the chapter title I shall not be held responsible. **

**Eriphbottackson; Tbh, I think I'm with you on that one, as much as I love writing fanfic's music is amazifying, so yea music for me.**

** .5: Errr...no promises...-shifty eyes-**

**Elphaba-WWW: I don't have a dog :P YEAH BLOCKHEADS! No, no knife, I don't trust you with a knife anymore sorry...-hands knife to Will...actually I don't trust you with a knife Will...-hands knife to Steph-...I trust you to be totally responsible with the knife Steph and that you wont...-watches Dance O' Death- ...actually Steph, nevermind...-hands knife to Dee- Okay I think the knife's safe now.**

**Sorry about this sucky chapter. As you all know my specialty is putting stupid words on paper and making y'all laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, the actors or actresses, the people who volunteered to be in the story, the song or, Wicked.**

**So i decided to be nice and give you guys some Fiyeraba fluff before the action starts.**

**My Heart Will Go On**

Fiyero sat next to his wife, he couldn't believe how easily she'd gone. He hadn't wanted to believe it. No, he couldn't, but the evidence was against him. She'd been out for hours, literally. Fiyero had refused to leave her side since then. They'd moved her to their bedroom in Kiamo Ko, where she lay limp and unconscious next to him. Her skin was closer to a sickly pale green color then to her usual Emerald green. Subconsciously, his fingers along her jaw line. Her skin, usually soft felt clammy and cold. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back in waves, her hands lay limp by her sides, and her long curly lashes remained closed just as they had been for hours. Her breathing was uneven, which worried him but to be honest he was just happy that she was alive. He had know idea why she collapsed like that, she'd been through much, much worse during her years on the run as the Wicked Witch of the West, feared by all of Oz. But now she was just Elphaba. Elphaba, the simple Munchkin girl who grew up surrounded by hate from those who hated her, all beacuse of her skin. Those who were so shallow that they don't even bother to get to to know the strong, fierce, and passionate woman she was inside. This was Elphaba. Elphaba, the girl who he'd nearly run over when he first met her. Elphaba the one who always put others before Herself. Elphaba, the girl willing to give up her dreams and dared Defy the most influencal man in all of Oz. Elphaba, the woman who held the key to his heart.

"Oz, Fae I'm so sorry," Fiyero whispered as he brushed a stray piece of midnight black hair off her face.

He starred at her And suddenly every memory of her flashed before his eyes. When he almost ran over her, then made some lame joke about her skin. When they'd rescued the lion cub together the day when Doctor Dillamond was taken away. When he'd bid her goodbye at the train station, and how happy she'd looked. When Glinda had come home crying without Elphaba, only to tell them that Elphaba had defied the Wizard and was named a Wicked Witch. His days as Captain of the Guard where he worked very hard to find her, although for different reasons than the rest of Oz. How happy he'd been when he discovered her in the Wizards throne room. That night he'd spent in the forest alone with her. Just them, together, all alone but together. That night where she'd truly opened up to him, as all the walls she had spent years building around herself came crumbling down in that one night. When he'd truly gotten to see her for who she was.

"Just for this moment as long as you're mine," Fiyero whispered softly.

He hadn't known at the time how true those spoken words were at the time, for it was quite literally only a moment where it was just them together, before more chaos next thing he knew Elphaba was being held down by the guards, he was pointing his gun at Glinda, then there was a flash and he was a scarecrow. He remembered how he and Elphaba had left Oz after her "death" and how Glinda had unexpectedly shown up at his doorstep. How Elphaba had gone to Earth Kidnapping little girls, which he had to admit was pretty funny. How Glinda and Elphaba had gotten in to a fight, which landed them in the South Stairs, which got them... well here.

He began to weave his hands through her silky raven hair, and began to sing a song he'd often heard his mother sing.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Fiyero sang softly, staring at Elphaba's Limp Form

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Fiyero slowly brushed a hand of stray hair off her face.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Fiyero bent down to kiss her forhead.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

Fiyero honestly had to choke Back a sob.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Suddenly his vision became foggy as tears welled up in his eyes. but he refused to let them fall.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

No,Fae wouldnt want him to cry over her. She'd want him to stay strong.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

He seemed to loose control as the tears spilled down his face.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Fiyero finished the song, as he walked around to Elphaba's side of the bed, and knelt before her, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Fae,"

Suddenly Elphaba's eyelashes fluttered open and a weak smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Yero."

**So how was it? My very sad attempt a Fiyeraba fluff! **

**REVEIW PEOPLE! THE MORE REVEIWS THE QUICKER THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP!**

**The song is My Heart Will Go On. GO LISTEN TO SJB'S VERSION ASAP! **

**-happy3611**


End file.
